Dateless
by LadyDragonStar
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha have entered more like forced to enter a dating service...and what they wanted, wasn't what they got...or was it? And is it just them, or is evryone's else's pairings happier than them? undecided pairings for now
1. Default Chapter

Ha! My very OWN fanfic! With my own corny humor! What joy! Anyways, I will try my best to make this a romantic comedy. I have everything planned out, unlike other fanfics I've made. I still don't know what happened to Roommates, and I promise to re update it, for the very few fans that like it. Anyways, ENJOY!

Dateless: Chapter one

"InuYasha, cheer up. It could be worse," Sango rubbed her best hanyou's friends back. "Than _what_?" InuYasha groaned sliding his pizza away. "Well...uh...Kikyou could've been a guy in disguise! That's it." Sango snapped her fingers. "Kikyou _dumped_ me. She said it as though she didn't care, and then left without a word." InuYasha dropped his head against the table. "For all you know, she could be getting run over by a truck, right now." Sango tried her best to cheer him up. "Ha!" InuYasha lifted his head up, and slammed the table with his palm. "I'd be damned if she did!" He laughed. "Feeling better?" Sango asked with hope.

"I sure am!"

"Good, can we go to the arcade now?"

"Sure why not," InuYasha stood up and stretched. The mall was filled with people; most of them were probably dating someone. "While we're there, you can get me a pretzel," InuYasha casually put an arm around Sango's shoulders. "Yeah, riiiggghtt," Sango put her arm around InuYasha's waist and chuckled. They passed a couple who were kissing each other lightly by a vending machine. InuYasha stopped and looked at them. It reminded him of how he and Kikyou were.

Without a second thought, InuYasha threw his remaining pizza at the couple. "Stop it!" he yelled. The girl, shocked and mad, shrieked as she tried to wipe the sauce off the sauce on her low cut white blouse. InuYasha bolted away, taking Sango with him. "Did you see what that boy did?" "Oh my!" "A waste of starchy food! You Bastard!" People whispered or yelled.

"I take it you're still upset?" Sango sighed, leaning against the arcade wall. "What-makes- you-think-that?" InuYasha said as hit moles with a rubber hammer. He smashed one, demolishing it. "Nothing," Sango got up and went to some games. She won a watch, coupons for Dukylons, lollipops, a jackpot on a pirate game, before she went back to InuYasha. Who was still playing whack a mole. "Oh boy..." She sighed as InuYasha smashed the last mole. "You have _got_ to be joking! I won more points than that!" he yelled as three lousy tickets popped out. "Piece of good for nothing shit! Bull Shit! Bull shit!_ Bullshit!_" He repeatedly kicked the 'sorry' laughing mole filled machine. "Come on, InuYasha, let's go. Clearly taking you to a movie, food, and fun didn't cheer you up," Sango took InuYasha's hand and pulled/led him out of the staring arcade.

-Meanwhile on the other side of the mall-

"But Miroku-"Kagome whined. "Now, Kagome, you know you shouldn't do things like that. Stealing is wrong," Miroku lectured as he put an expensive looking watch into his pocket. "You just did," Kagome glared her friend. "You, a young beautiful girl, like yourself, should be out boy hunting," Miroku continued, clearing his throat. "Like you should be putting that watch back?" she pointed out. "Quite right," Miroku nodded in agreement. "I will wonder about, pick pocket beautiful woman, and meet you back here in another hour," he continued. "Fine," Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes, and walked away. _Always on my own, dammit. I need a boyfriend._ Kagome went into the crowd that was surrounding 5 booths. "What's going on?" Kagome asked a girl, who was chatting away wither her friend. "Excuse me," Kagome tried again. The girl's friend pointed to Kagome. "Yes?" the girl said.

"What's going on?"

"It's a dating thing,"

'What kind?"

'You know, a quiz, and a computer will find you the perfect boyfriend or girlfriend who signed up." The girl explained. "Why would any one rely on a machine to find love for you?" Kagome asked. "It's just a machine," the girl said with a sneer. "If you didn't like the idea, why ask at all?" She continued. Kagome cursed under her breath and left. _Mean bitch_. She thought.

"InuYasha, you need to work on your people skills," Sango said, still clinging to InuYasha's hand. "I'm doing fine," InuYasha snapped. A girl bumped into InuYasha. "Oh!" she cried, as she nearly fell. Kagome caught her balance as a kind hand helped her up. "Watch you're going wench!" InuYasha shouted. "InuYasha!" Sango hissed. "I'm soooo sorry, just ignore him, he's having a bad day," Sango apologized. InuYasha stood glaring at them both, mainly at the girl with violet eyes. "Ha! That's an understatement!" InuYasha laughed. "I'm fine, thank you," Kagome stood up straight. "I hope he didn't hurt you!" Sango waved good bye and sped off with InuYasha clutching the back of her pony tail. "Today is just not my day!" InuYasha complained. "Kikyou, the damn moles, and now some Kikyou wannabe shoves me!" he continued. "She reminds you of Kikyou?' Sango asked, cocking an eyebrow as the two sat on a bench for a while. "You saw her! Same hair, evil eyes, skin, and nearly the same height!" InuYasha complained in a quick voice. Ignoring his complaints, Sango spotted 5 booths. Many girls surrounded it, like vultures after a carcass.

She took InuYasha and led him over, understanding what it was right away. "Where are we going?" InuYasha asked.

"I have an idea, that will help you get over Kikyou,"

"And how will that be accomplished?"

"A dating booth."

"What?"

"Take a quiz, a machine picks a match for you, a poof, you get a girlfriend,"

"That's stupid, who'd rely on a machine?"

"It may get you the girl of your dreams,"

"Feh, yeah right,"

"Stop whining, I'll do it too. And I'll make a bet with you."

"Try me."

"Whichever one of us stays with our match the longest gets $200."

"…Fine, deal." The two shook hand. After 30 minutes of waiting the two made it to booths. They climbed in, Sango took one, and InuYasha took another.

"I hate this already," InuYasha said as he looked around the booth.

A/N: yippee! I did it! I hope you all liked it, and I'm so happy cuz I got pocky for the first time! I LOVE POCKY! I want some for Christmas! Send me 5 boxes or more, and I'll give you chocolate filled cupcake! WHHHEEE! Don't insult my stupidity, and stay away from my cheerios! Ja ne!

A/N (again!) Okay, it's been a while since I first posted Dateless, I just finished editing this after I re-read and I also just finished chapter 6. I'm hoping that when I finish chapter 7 I remember to proof read because man did I find a lot of mistakes in this! Lol! To those who want to keep reading this, if you find any mistakes in the upcoming chapters that I didn't catch let me know! Ja ne!

LadyDragonStar


	2. The ideal mate

Computer Dates

Oohhhhh! To my first three reviewers:

**_Ladyhawk89:_** THANK YOU! I agree with you! Loll!

**_Snoochie ( ):_** awww..! (Huggles) Thank you for the pocky! I could just kiss you! But I won't cuz I don't even know what gender you are! Llol!

**_Angelwings50509_**: Really? I'm a sucker for deep love stories. This is the first fanfic I've written that's actually funny. I've written over 20 fanfics, and most of them are here in my handy dandy notebook. At least three of them are funny. Rest is more on line of drama, and suspense.

Thank you, you three! (Huggles them all) I love you! Llol! Well, I hope you enjoy this Chappie! And to you Miroku lovers, he's back and with pockets full of watches! I'll try my best to make this fanfic enjoyable for you all!

"I hate this already," InuYasha said as he looked around the booth. Pictures of couples filled two walls. In front of him was a built in computer, with a fold in keyboard. A small cozy chair sat in front of him, practically crying for him to sit down. InuYasha took his seat, and even scooted his butt into the middle. "Ha! You stupid chair, teach you not to laugh at me!" He grinned.

"Welcome," a cheery female computer voice greeted InuYasha. "…" InuYasha sat in the seat with a sneer on his face. "Please, take the touch screen board, folded underneath the computer screen." Automatically, without InuYasha moving, a keyboard popped out. "Damn high tech, shit," InuYasha reluctantly took the board. "I hate this," he muttered again. "Fill out the form, please, acknowledging you understand the rules, and consequences," the computer voice said, who InuYasha thought her name was Cupid, judging by the cupid dancing around on the computer screen.

A series of questions appeared on the computer screen.

"What is your name?" Cupid asked.

Name: InuYasha Himora

Age: 17

School: Seki Cram School

Height: 5' 10"

Weight: 110 pounds

"This is stupid," InuYasha complained, filling out a contract agreeing to any accidents that happen, and illness, that he was responsible for them. He thought it was stupid; it was only a dating service. What could happen?

Sango pondered her questions. "A perfect date…Hm…a romantic action movie, like that TV show _Tales of a Cat_, a casual but quiet restaurant , or maybe just a food court, than out to fun, beach, arcades, sports, or just relaxing with each other would be good," Sango wrote. "What would be your ideal idea of a perfect boyfriend?" a male computer voice asked. Sango called the male voice Bob.

"A guy who's himself, doesn't do any type of drugs, not afraid to speak his mind, lives on the edge, mildly shy and quiet, isn't stuck up, and 100 percent won't cheat on me," Sango proudly wrote.

"What is your ideal idea of a perfect girlfriend?" Cupid asked. "Nice, Outgoing, can cook, smart, funny, eats right, no drugs, fairly thin, 3 or less inches shorter than me, even tempered, and all that crap," InuYasha chuckled at the last statement. "Watch them send me a bag of shit," he laughed. After 5 more minutes of questions, and describing himself, the last question was asked. "Are you married?" Cupid asked. InuYasha wrote down his answer with pride. "What kinda fucking question is this?" he wrote. He put the board back after the data was sent and left. Sango waited for him, she was smiling brightly. "What?" InuYasha asked as he stuck his hands into the front pocket of his grey hoody.

Sango linked her arm with InuYasha and giggled. "Why are you so giddy?" asked InuYasha.

"I'm only thinking," said Sango.

"Bout what?"

"What if the dating service pairs us up? I mean come on, we both said we were like dream mates before."

"I don't know, and that was a long time ago, and what happened that night was a mistake."

"I know, but would it change anything? And that night made us closer than before, by the way."

"Probably not, I mean look at us, people probably already think we're mates."

"Probably."

The pair began to head back to the car to go home, as they passed the doors, two women gave them fliers about the Dating Booth. Sango read aloud:

"If you had entered the Dating Service, please read the following regulations:

We're not responsible for any mistakes or tribulations that occur. If you are not satisfied with your match within 3 months, please re-enter and we will re-match you within a week. You must be 14 or older to enter." Sango finished reading and tossed the paper aside. "Well that was gay. I wouldn't re-enter," She said.

"Same here," InuYasha agreed as he crumbled up the paper and threw it in front of another couple passing by.

Kagome sat in the Dating Booth staring at the keyboard in front of her.

"Please answer the questions," Bob asked again after asking the last 3 times in the last 3 minutes.

"Name: Kagome Higurashi

Age: 15

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 100 pounds

School: Seki Cram School

What is your ideal idea of the perfect boyfriend?"

Kagome pondered a moment. "A guy who's sweet, and nice, shy, quiet, artistic, honest, trustworthy not stuck up so much," Kagome instantly wrote. 5 more minutes later.

"Are you married?" Bob asked. Kagome didn't even answer when she heard it. She rolled her eyes and left the booth.

A/N: well, there's the end of Chappie 2! Whoop! Oh, I used the example Tales of a Cat for a TV show in here somewhere. Just to let you know, it's actually InuYasha, only I gave it a different title. But there's a twist, instead of InuYasha being the demon, it's Kagome. Kikyou ends up being Kagome's older half sister. InuYasha is Sesshoumaru's reincarnation. And you get my drift right? Hopefully, anyway. In case you don't get it, the characters have switched roles. There you go. But they all act normal, but Kagome now has a bad attitude and mouth. But it doesn't matter, in the original Japanese manga, Kagome's language is as bad as InuYasha's. The chapters will get longer in time.


	3. Matches and Cigarettes

I am back and typing as fast as I can. Yeah baby! Okay, this is the 3rd chapter of my ever so slow going **_Dateless_**. To my favorite reviewers:

**_TheChanMan:_** InuYasha Ainoko Himora. I'm going to kick your ass. You ate my ramen without me! (Glomps Chan on head) you're forgiven, only because we just got more ramen, and I'm in a good mood because of a certain reviewer who I'll mention in a sec. Well I'll see you soon. Bye Chan! Hugs and kisses. Love you!

**_Snoochie:_** Ha! I was right! You ARE a girl! Yes! My super powers kick all butts! Chan you owe me a cookie now! Mwahahahaha! Well Snoochie you will be mentioned a lot. Lol! You are by far the only reason why I try and update a lot. (Huggles Snoochie) and your name is so cute! Lol! Well keep coming back if you want! I promise I'll update more often and make chappies longer for you if you want! Well I better continue. See you!

Onwards!

Chapter 3: Drowning stick figures

Kagome got up and left the booth. "That was the dumbest question ever," Kagome grumbled. Miroku greeted her when she stepped out of the booth. "Miroku what are you doing here?" she asked. "Can't I do what I want?" he asked wrapping an arm around her. "You wouldn't let _me_," Kagome shot, pushing his arm off her. "Really, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked again.

"Same reason as you."

"Dating booth?"

"Yes, although why you did it is a mystery. I thought you were against machines."

"Don't take it as a new turn for me, I only did it because I was bored."

"What ever you say Kagome."

"Why'd _you_ do it? You always say to rely on your minds eye to find true love."

"I find that my mind is a slow and confused at finding a perfect spouse."

"Your mind has its eye on a girl's ass."

"My, you're bitchy today," Miroku said with a slight smirk on his face. Kagome crossed her arms and pouted as she looked at the ground. "Some jerk pushed me to the floor as I passed. He didn't care that he did it"

"Oh my. Was any one else with him?" Miroku asked as he put an arm around her shoulder. This time she didn't reject it.

"His girlfriend was. She helped me up and apologized for him. She said he was having a bad day. Bunch of bull shit. I hate him. I see him in school either all over the girl he was with at the mall or my damn cousin; Kikyou. Damn slut," Kagome growled. "I even saw him beating up a whack a mole machine in the arcade!" Kagome waved her hand about, nearly smacking Miroku in the face.

"Rude, violent, and pimp like, anything else?"

"Dog demon."

"Self centered, man whore dog breathed jack ass. How's that?"

'Very good," Kagome hugged her friend and scampered off. "Oi! Kagome get back here!" Miroku followed after her. "I don't know what I'd do without you," Kagome smiled up at Miroku as she skipped ahead of him. "Kagome I have an idea," Miroku said trying to grab her attention by walking in back words in front of her.

"I'm in a happy mood, please don't burst my pathetic bubble of happiness," Kagome continued to skip.

"I have a proposition you may be interested in," Miroku began.

"What kind? Do I need a lawyer like last time?"

"No Kagome, it won't be like last time. Since we both entered the dating service out of sheer boredom how would like to place a bet?"

"I have an idea, why don't you cut to the point next time? Just come out with it."

"Sorry. Anyway, how bout we see how long we can stay with our so called matches the longest?"

"That will go on forever."

"I'm not done. Let's see if we can make it up to three months. And you can't just be together. You need to seem happy with them, and whoever can survive their match up till three months wins 200 bucks."

"Do you even have that amount of money? Do _I_ even have that amount?"

"Not that I know of, but I have that much," Miroku glanced into his wallet. "How much did Mom give you?" Kagome asked with a hint of envy.

"Well the test seems too easy, they match us to our "dream" mates," Kagome changed the subject. "I had another idea, but I don't think you'd like it," Miroku explained, looking at his nails. "Like what?" Kagome asked eyeing him suspiciously. "Well, I was going to say that one of us, in order to win, would have to kiss our "mate" in 48 hours," Miroku braced himself for a shout from Kagome. She always got so defensive when it got to things like this.

"WHAT?" Kagome shrieked causing people to jump around them in surprise, a few people ushered their kids' way from the area. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. "Look, Miroku, I've been with 5 boys already. 3 of them I didn't even like, one ignored me, and I liked one so much that I ignored him. None of them I even kissed, or even held hands with. As you said, "Rely on your mind's eye to find true love." I'm not giving away my first kiss to someone I don't even _know_," Kagome waved her hands about as she rambled on about half senseless things. "I never said we were going to make that part of the deal, I knew you wouldn't like it," Miroku put his hands up in defense. "We only have to make the 3 month thing the deal. _And_ if you feel that this 'mate' is perfect for you, _if_ you kiss him in 48 hours, in any way, I'll throw in another 100 dollars. Just for you," Miroku explained.

Kagome stood glaring at him with her angry violet eyes before nodding in agreement. "Good, now we have to wait a week before the results come in," Miroku clapped his hands once and took Kagome by the arm and started walking. "A week?" Kagome raised her eyebrows. "What if we both forget by then?" she asked, looking up at her friend. "I promise neither of us will forget, I found out in the booth that an invitation will come to us during the day, either at home or at school, to a date with your mate. It'll come in the way you find most romantic or charming," Miroku explained, patting Kagome on the head. "So mine will come on the back of a hippogriff?" Kagome's hopes went up as she beamed a smile at Miroku. The boy chuckled before shaking his head no. "Remember Kagome, hippogriffs aren't real, it may come to you on a horse though," Miroku's face expressed a fake thoughtful look as he looked up out of he corner of his eye.

"Hey, can we go home now? I'm getting tired," Kagome yawned as she leaned on Miroku's shoulder. "Yes, we can. Besides, we're on curfew any how," Miroku led Kagome towards the entrance to the mall.

Kagome leaned against the passenger window if Miroku's car, half asleep. "So, Kagome. What do you wish to do tomorrow?" Miroku asked politely, stopping at a red light. "I don't know, don't ask," Kagome yawned. "Why are you so upset, Kagome?" Miroku asked turning left at another light. "I'm tired, and I'm still mad at the stupid dog demon," Kagome rubbed her eyes.

"Kagome you need to lighten up, you're always so stubborn, annoyed or something."

"Well don't mock me for it."

"I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven," Miroku pulled over at a shrine. "Here we are," he stopped the car and turned it off. He went over to Kagome's side of the car and opened the door for her. "No…!" Kagome mumbled snuggled into her car seat. "Kagome, come on, we're on a curfew," Miroku tugged on Kagome's arm. "No, I don't wanna go!" Kagome whined as Miroku picked her up bridal style. "Curfew Kagome! _Curfew!_" Miroku whined as he started walking up the steps to the shrine. "Kami-you're heavy!" Miroku grunted as Kagome went limp. "Are you calling me _fat?"_ Kagome shrieked. "Come on Kagome, please corporate!" Miroku begged trying not to trip over a step. "But I don't want toooooo!" Kagome whined leaning her head back.

"Hey, do you think something's wrong with her?" Sango asked glancing out her car window. "Keh, who cares about her? Kikyou wannabe," InuYasha grumbled. "Shut up," Sango hissed. "Oh wah," InuYasha mocked.

"Kagome we'll get in trouble," Miroku repeated again. "I don't care!" Kagome continued to whine rolling her head back again. "You're gonna have to, we'll get in big trouble," Miroku teased me. "You can't make me!" Kagome whined in a high pitched voice. Miroku made it up the stairs in a total of ten minutes. "We're 20 minutes late," he whined. "If you had put me down we would've been up here in 5 minutes," Kagome hissed at Miroku as he put her down at the door. "Shh! They may hear us," Miroku shushed as he slowly opened the sliding door. Kagome covered her mouth and nose at the strong sweet scent of incense. They walked in and removed their shoes and snuck into the hallway. An old man appeared dressed in priest robes, around the corner, chanting waving a piece of paper in front of him. Miroku and Kagome stopped but the old man spotted them anyway. "Ah! Kagome and Miroku! So mice of you to come home!" he greeted. "No time old man! We're very busy!" Miroku took Kagome's arm and ran into the living room and slid the door shut. "Where have you two been?" a woman's voice shouted from behind them. The pair turned around as a woman ran in an apron and pointing with wooden spoon. . "M-mom!" Kagome stuttered. "Uh…Miss Higurashi, we only went to the mall, we came back as soon as we could," Miroku explained. "Miroku, you were supposed to help Sota-kun with his rocket; Kagome you were supposed to help me make dinner! Honestly you might as well be manikins! You two do nothing around the house!" Kagome's mom yelled. "But why Miroku? He's not even related," Kagome shot. "As long as he lives under my roof, he will obey!" Miss Higurashi shot back. "Now, go to your rooms! Both of you!" Miss Higurashi pointed through the door leading into the kitchen with her wooden spoon. "But what about dinner?" Kagome asked. "You heard me to your rooms," her mom pointed again. The two teenagers sighed and did as told.

"Kagome that was a little harsh."

"What?"

"Saying I wasn't related to your family."

"I'm sorry; I was only trying to get you out of trouble."

"It's alright."

"Well Miroku, see you tomorrow," Kagome stood on her toes and kissed Miroku goodnight; she patted his back and walked in to her shutting her door.

InuYasha ran his clawed fingers through his silver hair as he tried to figure out a math equation. He groaned in frustration and chewed his pencil. _Why the hell did I skip class that day?_ He scolded at himself. He looked up at the teacher who sat at her desk reading a novel. The hanyou scribbled a note and crumbled it up into a ball, then taking aim and tossed towards Sango. She had completed her work and was waiting for further instructions. The paper ball hit her on the forehead, and landed in front of her. Glaring at the hanyou for making her lose track of a piece of dust she was following she opened the note.

"_HELP! I can't get passed number one!" _

Sango covered her mouth to keep from laughing, she felt the mean glare InuYasha was giving her and wrote back to him.

'_2y + 6 24_

_-6 -6_

_2y 18_

_y 6_

_Haven't you paid attention at all in first grade?'_

Sango tossed the note back to InuYasha. It bounced off his head and glared again at Sango, who only gave him the peace sign and smiled evilly. He uncrumbled the paper and copied down the answer. Before he could even start number two or even 'think', the bell rang signaling the end of the day. The teacher snapped her book shut and went around the room collecting papers. When she reached InuYasha and saw that he didn't even do number 2 the hanyou slammed his head against the desk and groaned. The teacher held up his paper. "And this, class, is a perfect example of a rock," she pointed at InuYasha. The class laughed and left. Sango stayed and waited for InuYasha. "Cleaning duty you two," the teacher slung her briefcase over her shoulder and left. "Why don't you clean it yourself?" InuYasha grumbled as he went into the closet and took out a bamboo broom. "I'll clean the board," Sango volunteered as she took the small bucket with a sponge. She left to get some water as InuYasha started sweeping the floor.

Sango came back with a half-filled bucket of water. She saw InuYasha at the board. "What are you doing?" she asked walking up to him. She gasped and placed the bucket down. "InuYasha Ainoko Himora! Erase that _right_ now!" she stomped her foot and pointed to the eraser. "Why should I?" InuYasha asked revealing a stick figure that resembled his teacher being hung. "Just erase!" Sango stomped her foot again. InuYasha sneered at her at her, standing in front of the board to hide it from Sango's view her drew something else. He got out of the way, and grinned. A stick figure drowning confronted Sango. She looked up at him angrily. InuYasha labeled the figure.

'_Sango_.'

Sango gasped and threw a water filled sponge at him. She knew he meant no harm, but didn't mean she was going to treat him and different from anyone else. "Erase it!" She snapped. "Why should I?" InuYasha stuck his tongue out at her, squeezing the water out of the sponge into the bucket.

"The sooner we get home, the sooner we'll know who our matches are."

"Matches for what?"

"Duh, the Dating Booth! Kami! I swear InuYasha; you get denser and more senile everyday."

"…"

"(Sigh)…Remember?"

"Yeah."

"Then hurry up, I'm supposed to pick up Kohaku from soccer practice."

"Then hurry up, I'm supposed to pick up Kohaku from soccer practice," InuYasha mimicked in a snotty voice. Sango raised her arm ready to slap him. "Don't make me hit you," she warned, then taking the sponge and cleaning the area InuYasha didn't draw on. "Keh," InuYasha coughed and started to erase the board.

"Kagome, please go outside and clean up the shrines," Kagome's mother instructed, poking her head into Kagome's room. "But Mom, I have exams to study for, can't you make Sota do it?" Kagome bargained, hoping 'school work' would be a good excuse. "No young lady, chores first," Miss Higurashi left the room shutting the door. Kagome growled in frustration closing her math book with a snap. She went into her closet and took out her shrine clothing. "It takes too long to put on," Kagome mumbled through her shirt as she pulled it over her head.

"Ah…!" InuYasha rubbed his forehead and panted. "Geez InuYasha, I'm not even fatigued, and I'm human!" Sango half bragged clearing the last of the steps. "I don't walk up a mountain every day," InuYasha snapped, standing up right. "What ever, now hurry up and stop dawdling so we can get Kohaku, I want to see my match," Sango started walking towards the shrine store. A click was heard behind her and she sighed turning around.

"This really doesn't look like a soccer field," InuYasha said as he put a lit cigarette into his mouth. "This is where Kohaku comes after practice; and if you'd stop smoking you wouldn't be so out of breath all the time," Sango made a swipe to get the tobacco away from InuYasha. "Uh-uh," he moved out the way. "Why do you care so much anyway?" he asked, taking another puff. "Because you're my best friend, I don't want you to die early, and it's disgusting," Sango made another attempt to steal the drug away from him, but got a face full of smoke instead. "Come on InuYasha, I'm sure the owner doesn't want you smoking on their property!" Sango coughed waving her hand in front of her face. "That's inside, you go on and get Kohaku, I'll stay out here then," InuYasha's mood changed suddenly. From an angry annoyed expression to a soft look. Sango coughed again and jogged over to where Kohaku was. As soon as he knew Sango was inside he looked at his cigarette before taking another breath. "Keh, like I'm ever gonna quit anyways," he muttered under his breath.

Kagome turned her back as soon as she saw the girl walk in. She bent down onto her knees behind the cash register hoping the guest wouldn't see her. _She was with that jerk from the mall!_ Kagome glanced around the corner as she watched Sango look around the room. "Kohaku!" She called out. She noticed Kagome and came closer. _Oh no!_ Kagome hid again looking into the in built shelf to hide her face. "Excuse me, Miss? Do you know where my brother Kohaku is? He comes here every Tuesday and Thursday," Sango asked leaning over the counter hoping to come face to face with the girl, but was only able to see her back. "Uh…check out back, I think he's playing soccer," Kagome tried not to sound nervous or anything. "Um…okay. Thank you," Sango left the shop. Kagome sighed and stood up; she looked out the window and saw the girl circle around back. She noticed the silver haired boy not far away. "Jerk," she hissed out loud. All she could see of him was the back of his head. Kagome grabbed the bamboo broom and quietly snuck out of the shop, hoping InuYasha wouldn't notice her. She decided to sweep at the mini shrine and went over to the bone eater's well and began her chore of cleaning.

InuYasha tossed his cigarette onto the ground. He didn't bother finishing it, even though it was barely half gone. He put his sneaker over it and smothered the embers. He pulled out another and stuck it his mouth, but didn't light it. _If anyone asks, I only like the taste_ he said to himself. "What's taking her so damn long?" he asked no one in particular. He started walking around looking for his friend. He heard foot steps and followed them around the corner. "'Ey! Sango! Did you get Kohaku yet!" He shouted into the air as he turned the corner.

"Hm?" Kagome looked up from her broom and tried not to blush when she saw the hanyou. _I never realized how cute he is!_ Kagome said in her mind as she tried not to stare at InuYasha.

_It's that Kikyou wannabe from the mall. What's **she** doing here?_ InuYasha asked hoping his brain would answer. "Hey!" he jogged over to Kagome after lighting up his cigarette. _What a perfect way to irritate her_ he grinned mentally. "Have you seen a girl around here?" he asked. Kagome tried not to cough, as well as blush, but the blush quickly went away when she saw that he smoked. _Oh so gross!_

"Um…she went around back looking for someone named Kohaku," Kagome pointed behind her. "Thanks," with that, InuYasha walked away to where Kagome had pointed. Kagome turned back around and started coughing again. "I think I breathed a whole lung full…!" she coughed to herself.

"Sango!" InuYasha called out to his friend who was standing by her younger brother. He was saying goodbye to his friend Sota. The three looked over to InuYasha. "Oji-san!" The boys laughed running over to the surprised hanyou. "Ah!" InuYasha held up his cigarette to keep it from falling from his mouth. The two boys embraced InuYasha in greeting. "Get off you cretins!" InuYasha tried saying but the breath was squeezed out of him. Kohaku, who was 11, was the first to let go. Sota, who was in 3rd grade still held onto him like he was still a baby. Sango walked over and snatched the cigarette and stomped on it. "Hey! I wasn't finished that!" InuYasha hollered. "How many have you had?" Sango covered her nose. "You're breath stinks," Sango stated. InuYasha exhaled the rest of the smoke from his lungs and keh'd. "That was my second one, and now I'll have to get another one," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes. He put it to his mouth to pull one out with his teeth as he pulled out his silver lighter. "No!" Sango snatched the packet and pulled it away from him. "Hey!" InuYasha yelled. Kohaku and Sota watched Sango throw the packet over InuYasha's head as far as she could. "Whoa…look at it go…!" Sota said in awe. The pack slid across the stones side walk.

"Hm?" Kagome watched the pack of cigarettes slide towards her when it came within 2 feet of her. She looked up to where it came from and scowled. She swept the pack into her dirt pile then, like a golfer, swung at it into the air and let it fly. "Humph!" She walked back inside the store and slammed the door shut. "Aw, look what you did Oji-san, you made my sister mad," Sota said with some glee. "'Sister'? That Kikyou wannabe" InuYasha looked over to where Kagome had walked off. "InuYasha, come one let's go," Sango took InuYasha's hand and led him away from Kohaku and Sota, who tried saying goodbye again. "We can wait in the car while they say bye," Sango said as they walked down the steps. "Sister! Wait for me!" Kohaku came running behind them, his small ponytail swinging back and forth. "Hurry up y'little runt!" InuYasha said over his shoulder, letting go of Sango's hand. "InuYasha; don't talk to him like that, he'll start saying the same thing," Sango whispered. InuYasha only shrugged. Going down the stairs sure was easier than going up them. They went into Sango's car and drove home.

Kagome set her broom down next to the counter. "Kagome, where have you been?" Miroku asked walking up to her. "Oh, Mom made me sweep outside. I'm doing my shrine chores," Kagome said as she readjusted her hakama belt. Her hakama's were a dark navy blue, while her top was like an archers Kimono top with elbow length sleeves. "Hm, well today our results come in, do wish to see them?" He asked. "I thought you said that the letters come in your 'romantic' way?" Kagome asked with a confused look. "So I did, well that's what they are supposed to come in by," Miroku shrugged apparently not sure what he's talking about. "Well, where are they?" Kagome asked. Miroku opened his mouth to answer when a knock at the shrine door was heard. "I'll get it," Kagome said as though she had done so many times before. "Welcome," She said in a false cheery voice, but no one was there. "Huh, must be pranksters again," She said ready to slide the door shut. "Wait!" Miroku held the door open as a kitsune cub trotted in. "Aww!" Kagome's eyes went all sparkly when she saw the tiny demon with a big white bow tied around her neck. "She's so cute!" she said in her cooing voice, picking the kitsune up. The fox cub made a little whining noise as she was picked up and cuddled. Kagome gently scratched behind the fox cub's ear. "Hm…there's no note on her, wonder if she got here on her own," Miroku wondered allowed. "Oh…! You're already owned…!" Kagome's face fell in disappointment. The fox cub started cough. "Hey, what's wrong?" Kagome asked. The kitsune continued to cough, as though it was hacking up a hair ball. Indeed…she _was_ jacking up something. "Ew! What is that?" Kagome asked holding the cub out arms length as something filled the cub's mouth. A small envelope fell out of the cub's mouth and onto the floor. "Miroku, what is it?" Kagome asked in some disgust and she felt like she was going to be sick. "A letter, addressed to you," Miroku raised his eyebrows in confusion. "This must be your match result," he said. "They thought that was _cute_?" Kagome asked in a high voice, holding the cub close. "It's completely dry; would you like to open it?" Miroku asked holding the letter out to her. "…You open it," Kagome said looking up at him. "Okay then," Miroku opened the pinkish envelope and read it out loud.

"_Dear Higurashi Kagome,_

_Hello, my name is Himora, InuYasha. I know we haven't met, but I was wondering if you'd like to go out for dinner with me so we can get to know a little more about ourselves. Meet me at Seki Cram School Campus. I'll be waiting under the big tree. Hope to see you there!_

_Love,_

_InuYasha_

_P.S the kitsune is yours to keep; I hope you two become best friends. Also, the place I'm taking you to is semi-formal._

"InuYasha?" Kagome read over Miroku's shoulder. "Yup," he said. "Why does that name sound so familiar?" Kagome asked no one in particular. "And I get to keep the kitsune!" Kagome held the fox cub nose to nose nuzzling her. "Ohhh! I'm going to call you Suzu!" Kagome said with a smile hugging the tiny cub who was completely confused on what was going on. "Hm, it says you'll meet him tomorrow at 5:30 PM," Miroku looked at the back of the letter. "So? Where's you're letter?" Kagome asked cuddling Suzu. "I already have it," Miroku pulled out a letter out of his back pocket. "When did you get it?" Kagome asked. "When we came home from school today. It was laying on my bed half wrapped in fine silk with rose petals all scattering the bed," Miroku explained. "Ooh, it's like your dream come true," Kagome teased. "Do you wish me to read it?" Miroku asked, ready to open it. "Have you read it?" Kagome asked cuddling Suzu. "Not yet," Miroku responded. "Read it then," Kagome looked up at him, petting Suzu.

"Alright then.

_Dear Li Miroku,_

_Hey, this is Ohi Chan Sango. I entered a dating service and your name came up. I know this seems kind of fast, but I was wondering if you'd like to go see a movie with me. The flowers are for you, I knew you would like them, and I hope you did. Well…the movie is The Last Samurai, and after the movie, we're going to go for a semi fancy dinner at the sushi bar. I hope you can make it! Meet me at the God Tree. See you there!_

_Love lotz,_

_Sango_

Wow, such a beautiful name. _Sango…_" Miroku sighed and closed the letter. "If it helps any, Sango also means Beautiful Woman in Chinese," Kagome kissed the top of Suzu's head. "And your mate's name means Dog spirit," Miroku pointed out.

A/N okay, I _know_ I'm going to get flames saying "IT"S DOG DEMON! _DEMON!_" Well, I actually read the interview thing in The Official Art of InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi said that InuYasha was not only a dog, but a spirit. Hence, Dog Spirit, giving the name InuYasha. This is what I know, and this is what I believe. I say it's DOG SPIRIT. But if it's really Dog demon, I'll ask Takahashi my self, but until then, it is either Dog demon, or Dog spirit. So please no flames!

"So? I like spirits, and I think dogs are cute. So that means he must be hot," Kagome countered. Suzu gave a tiny yelp and jumped down from Kagome's arms. "Suzu!" Kagome chased after her as Suzu ran out the open window. The fox led Kagome straight to a pack of cigarettes. "Suzu, what are you looking at?" Kagome asked kneeling next to her. "That's that jerks pack, Suzu you can't have those," Kagome picked up the cigarettes and went back to the shrine, picking up Suzu. "Miroku, so what time do you have to meet this Sango person?" Kagome asked, shutting the shrine store door. "Um…6 pm," Miroku looked at the back of his letter. "Maybe we could leave at the same time, the God Tree isn't that far away from Seki Cram anyway," Kagome suggested as she preened Suzu's tail fur. "That sound's like a good idea, now we just need to wait until tomorrow," Miroku folded the letter back up and put it in his back pocket.

"So when are we supposed to get the results?" InuYasha asked in a half annoyed half anxious voice as he leaned against the car window. "I don't know, some time today, that's all I know," Sango responded pulling over to a sidewalk. "Maybe they come in a unique way," Kohaku said unbuckling his seatbelt. "Maybe," Sango agreed. "So mine will come in box of ramen?" InuYasha asked. "No, I don't know. Maybe," Sango kept changing her answer. "I hope mine comes with a baby fox," Sango muttered under her breath. "I heard that," InuYasha whispered as he hopped out of the car. Sango rolled her eyes as she turned the vehicle off and hopped out of the Mitsubishi.

A/N I don't know how to describe it. It's sorta like a jeep but not. I don't know!

Kohaku followed behind them into the building. "It better be with ramen," InuYasha repeated again. "Oh be quiet InuYasha," Sango hissed, pulling out her keys. "Keh," InuYasha crossed his arms into his coat. "InuYasha, I'll see you later," Sango said as she and Kohaku walked into an apartment and shut the door. InuYasha waved over his shoulder and continued walking. He lived 10 rooms apart from Sango. Has for most of his life; that's how he met her in the first place, by leaving the same time she did one day in grade school and happened to cross her path. He went into his apartment and shut the door. "I'm home," he announced in a dull voice. "You don't have to shout," his mother came in from the kitchen. "I wasn't shouting," InuYasha replied hanging his coat on the chair. "Oh, InuYasha-kun, you have mail," his mom said in a sweet voice as she walking back into the kitchen. "In the kitchen or in my room?" the hanyou asked, standing the middle of the living room. "In your room," his mom started to giggle and InuYasha knew it had to deal with the results. "Are you sure it's not in the kitchen?" he asked, praying that it was with ramen. "No, in your room," his mom said again. The hanyou went into his room and shut the door. "No, I can't open this…!" he growled under his breath. Sitting on his bed was a beautiful bouquet, laced with violet silk with a box of chocolates. In the middle of the bouquet was a white envelope with tiny pink hearts on it. Reluctantly InuYasha took the letter and opened it.

"_Dear Himora InuYasha,_

_Hi! My name is Higurashi Kagome!"_

InuYasha took a quick glance at the cover of the card. Amazingly, it had a picture of steaming hot ramen.

"_I know you like ramen, no scratch that, love ramen, I was hoping you'd like to come with me to dinner tomorrow at 5:30 PM. I know they have ramen there, and maybe after wards we could go for a walk around the park so we can get to know more about each other. I hope you can come! I'll be waiting for you under the big tree at Seki Cram School campus._

_Love,_

_Kagome_

_P.S I hope you liked the flowers. Sorry, gifts aren't my major. But I knew you'd at least like the card."_

InuYasha looked at the card again. _She at least knows about the ramen_. InuYasha thought as he picked up the flowers. _I hate to admit, but I do sorta like the flowers_, he told himself as he took a quick sniff. They were as white as the moon, and sparkled in the light. The scent was moonlight path.

A/N My favorite lotion! Moonlight path! I have some, but mom won't let me use them until we move into the new house. Poo!

He opened the box of chocolate in the shape of a heart and started to eat the assortments. _Wonder how Sango's match is going?_ He asked himself, staring off into the distance.

"_Dear Ohi Chan Sango,_

_Salutations; my name is Li Miroku. I invite you to a movie and a dinner at the sushi bar. The movie is The Last Samurai staring Tom Cruise. This is all I am able to say; I'm not very good at things like this,"_

Sango couldn't help but giggle and lightly blush. She liked this guy already.

"_But I hope you can come, and meet me at the God Tree at 6 PM. The dinner is semi fancy by the way, and I hope to see you there!_

_Love,_

_Miroku_

InuYasha went into the kitchen to talk to his mom. "Mom, I have a date tomorrow," he said, not sounding happy about. "Why do you sound so gloomy about it?" his mom asked, setting out the dishes.

"Well, Kikyou just dumped me, and I don't really want to see anyone right now."

"I thought you were with Sango."

"I'm not."

"I thought you were; you two are so close all the time."

"Whatever. I only came over to say I won't be home for dinner.'

"You're home now, so put your ass in that chair and eat before it gets cold," InuYasha's mom pointed to a chair. On the table was a bowl of ramen. "I couldn't find anything else for you to eat."

"Doesn't matter," InuYasha said as he slurped some noodles. "If you only eat ramen everyday you'll get sick," his mom said as she left the kitchen.

Oi! Chapter 3 finished! Actually, more like I just stopped where it was and pushed the keyboard away saying "NO MORE! I WANT TO WORK ON CHPATER 4!" yup, that's what I did. Well, R and R please!


	4. First Impressions

Hey! Now I'm starting chapter 4! Buya! Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter too.

Next day at school, Kagome could not concentrate on anything. Who was InuYasha and why meet her at Seki Cram School? _He must be some sort of demon, judging by his name._ Kagome reasoned as she walked subconsciously down the hall way as the bell rang. "Kagome!" a voice called out to her from behind. "…?' Kagome came from her daze and turned around to see her cousin walking up to her. "Kikyou? What do you want?" Kagome asked in a slightly confused voice. Kikyou, with her long straight black hair pulled back into a low pony tail and her hoop earrings. "I heard you're on a date tonight," Kikyou said with a small smile. Her mini jean skirt and red jacket went down to her knees and white tight tank top, showing off her chest. "Yeah, how'd you know?" Kagome asked readjusting her books on her hip. "I also entered the dating service, I was hoping maybe one day my 'mate' you and your 'mate' would like to go out on a double date sometime," Kikyou revealed her unexpected visit to Kagome. "Um…can I think about it?" Kagome asked. "Of course you can, just let me know if you're up to it," Kikyou kissed Kagome on the cheek and walked around her down the same path Kagome was going to take.

The confused girl continued her walk out of school. It was 4 PM, so that meant she only had an hour and a half to get ready. And she needed someone who knew a lot on how to impress a guy. "Miroku!" Kagome jogged over to her foster-brother when she spotted him outside. "I need your help!" she said in a half urgent voice. "With what?" Miroku asked, sitting down on the ground.

"Well," Kagome took a seat next to him, sitting Indian style. "I've never been to a semi fancy place before, how do I dress and act?" she asked.

"Kagome, you should know how to act seeing you're quiet enough as it is. And semi-fancy place means somewhat between casual and dress clothing. What you have on now is okay, but you may want to freshen up a bit."

"Okay. Well, even though you weren't much help, thanks anyway. I'm just going to go get ready okay?" Kagome stood up and went home.

Kagome rummaged through her closet. _What should I wear?_ Kagome had started to panic. What if the place was really fancy? What if they don't let you in if you're wearing a dress or suit? What if her date is prissy? What if? Questions were running through her mind as she searched for something to wear. She pulled out a sleeveless dress that went to just above her knees. It was light violet, with an off white rose on the center of her chest. She put it on and shook her head. "No, needs something else…!" Kagome said to herself and continued to rummage through hangers. "Ah! I got it!" She pulled out a trench coat and put it on. It was the same style as Spike from Buffy the Vampyre Slayer. Only it was dull silver.

A/N the color of the InuYasha's blade, the 'all-so-mighty' Tessaiga.

"Perfect," she complimented her choice of wardrobe, even it was a little weird. "Now for hair and make up," She ran into her bathroom and shut the door. She stared at her reflection, clicking her tongue. She pulled back her hair into a ponytail and cringed a little. Did not fit well with her dress or coat. She put it in two braids. _EW no!_ Kagome shouted in her mind. She shook her hair loose and put it in a loose hair bun. "Perfect," she nodded and shook her hair loose again. She looked at the hallway clock hanging by the entrance to the stair case. 5:15 pm. _Did it really take me that long to get ready?_ Kagome asked herself a she whisked out her tooth brush and put toothpaste on it, hastily brushing her teeth while trying to brush her hair. She rinsed and dried her mouth and put her hair up. She put some make up on and with the last touch of eye liner, Kagome ran downstairs. "Bye mom!" she said as she grabbed her high heeled shoes and ran out the door, not bothering to put them on.

Running down the side walk Kagome heard running steps behind her. "Kagome! Wait up!" Miroku yelled from behind her. _Why does everyone stay behind me? For once I'd like them to come from the front!_ Kagome cursed mentally as she looked over her shoulder. Miroku caught up to her and jogged by her side. He was dressed nicely too, and by standers would've thought they were rushing to a reserved dinner together. He was wearing khakis and a deep purple T-shirt with a black unbuttoned over shirt with silver dragon designs on the back.

"Miroku, I'm gonna be late! And it's the first date too!" Kagome said in horror as she sped up. "Well don't run in your bare feet!" Miroku whisked her up in his arms bridal style, receiving a shriek from Kagome. "What are you _doing?_" Kagome yelled. "I'm taking you to your date," Miroku said. "Let me walk! Let me walk! LET ME WALK!" Kagome repeated.

"Alright, fine then," Miroku carefully set Kagome down. "Why do you always carry me like that?" Kagome asked as she smoothed out her dress and trench coat. "Well for one thing, you're bare foot," Miroku pointed down to Kagome's feet. "I didn't have time to put on my shoes," Kagome said as she held up her shoes and wiggled her toes. "Well, if I carry you you'll have time to put on your shoes _while_ getting closer to Seki Cram," Miroku offered. Kagome hopped into Miroku's arms as he started walking. "Try not to squirm so much," Miroku said as Kagome tried putting on her shoes. She nodded as she slipped on the heel strap.

Kagome looked up from Miroku's shoulder as they neared Seki Cram.

"Is anyone over by the big tree?" Kagome asked groggily. "No, it looks like you're going to be the first one there," Miroku said.

"Well that's obvious."

"I know. Do you want to know what time it is?"

"Yes please."

"It's…5:40 pm."

"So I'm ten minutes late, and my date is not even here?"

"Seems that way. Maybe you've been stood up," Miroku gently set Kagome down on her feet when they reached the school. "Can you wait with me until you have to go?" Kagome asked, looking up at Miroku. "I'll be happy to," Miroku held out his arm so Kagome could link with it. She accepted his offer and walked over to the big tree by the sidewalk with Miroku.

"InuYasha! Come on you're late!" Sango yelled through InuYasha's apartment door. "Hold on!" InuYasha shouted. The door swung open, causing Sango's hair to blow in front of her. "It's already _5:25!_ You're date is probably wondering where the hell you are!" Sango grabbed InuYasha's arm and pulled down the hallway. She was wearing dark jeans with faded knees. She had on a pink tight tank top with a black jacket over that. Her hair was up in a ponytail and her skin was covered with tiny sparkles. "I can run you know!" InuYasha said, yanking his wrist away from Sango. "Well then hurry up!" Sango began running. "Why are you in such a hurry? You're dates not until 6 o'clock!" InuYasha yelled, chasing after her.

Sango had slowed to a walk when they were near the school. She was out of breath and was slightly surprised she wasn't sweating. InuYasha was walking next to her in silence. "Hey, look, there's someone," Sango pointed to a boy who was ahead of them with his back towards them. "I know, I saw him walk of campus," InuYasha pulled out a cigarette. "Do you always smoke? Now come on and put that away," Sango took the cigarette and tossed it onto the ground. "Fine, whatever," InuYasha didn't even protest. "Here," Sango pulled out a pack of NICO ret to him. "What is it?" The hanyou asked, reading the box cover. "Gum that helps you stop smoking, take it when ever you feel you need a cigarette," Sango explained, stopping at the entrance to the campus. "Yeah, this is going in my pocket also known as a black hole," InuYasha stuffed it into his pocket. "Fine, do what you wish. Look, its 5:45, you'll be lucky if you're date is still waiting for you," Sango dusted off InuYasha black shirt. "You could've at least dressed nicer than khakis and a shirt," Sango muttered, turning around and walking the same way the other boy was walking. "Keh," InuYasha coughed and walked into campus. He saw a girl standing under the big tree; only he couldn't see who she was. She looked like she would be cute from where he was. The trench coat hung loosely on her hips, and he could see her neck. Looked slender and smooth. But looks can be deceiving.

_ Okay, who ever is going to be my date: think passed the person...? Remember the bet,_ Kagome kept telling herself, practicing her gentle smile as she heard footsteps behind her. _Just act normal, be yourself. After all, how I really am is how I got paired up with the kind of person I want to be with._ Kagome closed her eyes and an image of her and a hot boy came into her mind. Some one cute, funny, cool, like… "Hey, are you the girl I'm supposed to go out with tonight?" a hand tapped Kagome on the shoulder and she turned around. _Not him!_ Kagome faked a smile. "Are you Himora InuYasha?" She asked in a wavy voice. _This is not what I wanted!_ InuYasha stood in silence as he stared at the girl, he's gold eyes burned holes into Kagome's violet eyes. "That depends; who's asking?" InuYasha scowled, shaking his head to release himself of the violet gaze. "Higurashi, Kagome," Kagome smiled again. InuYasha noticed the silk white rose on her dress. _Those roses are never going to leave my mind. That bouquet matches her dress perfectly._ InuYasha stood in silence. "We better get going," he finally said turning around and walking away. _Still a jerk; There goes my tiny sliver of hope of friendship,_ Kagome's expression changed from a smile to a scowl.

Sango walked over to the God Tree, waiting for her date. Fortunately, she didn't have to for he was waiting for her arrival. "Excuse me, are you Li Miroku?" She asked as she neared him. "Are you Ohi Chan Sango?" Miroku asked, while leaning against the tree. "I am," Sango nodded. "Your name matches you so perfectly, coral shining under the sea like a jewel," Miroku took her hand and kissed it. "Wow," Sango smiled, clearly flattered. "You certainly know how to charm a woman," she giggled. "Well…I try," Miroku pretended like he wasn't very good at it. Sango giggled again as Miroku offered her his arm, she took it without hesitation and they headed off to the movies.

The two walked in silence, Kagome was mad at the dating service for pairing her up with InuYasha, and the hanyou wasn't too happy about it either. Each step InuYasha took made Kagome madder and madder. Madder and madder. Finally, when they reached the cross walk to get to their dinner, InuYasha said something. "Do you have a lighter?" he asked, not even looking at Kagome. Kagome gave a slight gasp in insult. "Does it _look_ like I have one?" she responded glaring at him, hands on her hips. "You look like one, with your stupid coat," InuYasha muttered. "I can't believe I ever thought this could work!" Kagome swung her hands into the air. "What?" InuYasha looked at her. "Every day, I see you all _over_ a girl! You're fighting Kouga constantly, and you_ smoke!_" Kagome was enraged for no reason. Just mad that she was paired up with InuYasha. _I was hoping to get paired up with Miroku, but no, I got stuck with this jerk._ Kagome looked at him, glaring with a pout on her face. "Geez, what the hell is your problem?" InuYasha asked, looking up and down the street as cars sped by. "For one thing, that _girl_ is my best friend named _Sango_. And it doesn't concern you at all," InuYasha shot. "There's _another?_ I was talking about Kikyou!" Kagome's voice went higher. InuYasha slightly flinched and didn't say anything. Then, without warning, he whirled around to face her. "Shut your mouth and stay out of my personal life!" he shouted. "Look, just never mind!" Kagome waved her hands in front of her. "Then the why the hell did you bring this up?" InuYasha's voice was its turn to go really high. "I'm only dating you to win a bet, so can we just act like girlfriend and boyfriend for 3 months, then we can act like we don't know each other; okay?" Kagome held out her hand for truce. "You know, ever since I bumped into you at the fucking mall I thought you were some Kikyou wannabe who wanted to be just as popular as her," InuYasha began. Kagome only stared at him.

_ Is he trying to say he wants to be at least friends?_ Kagome thought. "But now I see you're a damn bitch," Kagome's jaw dropped in shock at those words. "Who not only looks like the slut but _acts like _a prostitute," InuYasha finished and turned back around waiting for the traffic to stop. "You…_jerk!_" with all the strength she could muster, Kagome shoved InuYasha into the middle of the street. "Ack!" InuYasha stumbled into heavy traffic, dodging cars as he tried to get back to the sidewalk. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he yelled nearly missing a car as it honked by. People on the side walk stopped to watch. Some were surprised and curious as to what was going on. While others pointed and laughed. "You're the one that's messed up!" Kagome yelled, using her hands to magnify her voice. "Me? You homicidal witch!" InuYasha yelled.

"You called me a bitch!"

"So? I at least have my sanity!" InuYasha jumped over the hood of a car.

"Come on demon boy! Jump on over here! Or is the weight of all the _condoms_ you have weighing you down?"

"What about you? All the money you make from putting out getting to your brain? Oh, wait, you don't have a brain!" InuYasha shouted.

"What?" Kagome shrieked, her face going bright red. Boys that were around her looked at her, grinning. "Now look what you did! Now you have people thinking I'm some whore!" Kagome continued to yell.

"Ah!" InuYasha jumped into the air about 8 feet up. Ordinary humans stared in astonishment as he leapt over to Kagome. People cleared out of the way as he landed lightly on his feet. Kagome stood her ground as the hanyou stared at her in anger. "Can we just get this date over with so I can go home?" Kagome asked with a scowl. Ignoring Kagome's offer InuYasha stared angrily at her. "You know I don't even think you're worth any bet! You act just like Kikyou and I can't even stand looking at you!" InuYasha yelled his eyes still locked on Kagome's. There was silence before Kagome spoke up. "Then why are you looking at me straight in the eye?" She asked in a calm irritated voice. InuYasha made a gurgling noise, not able to come up with any counter attack. "Look, I won't say it again, can we just get over with this so I can go home?" she asked again. "Keh, fine!" InuYasha turned his back on her and crossed his arms. "Where the hell are we going anyway?" he asked without looking at Kagome. "What? You mean you don't know?" Kagome asked. "Hey, you're the one who told me in the letter!" InuYasha revealed.

"What letter? I never wrote any letter? _You're_ the one who wrote _me!_"

"What? Why the hell would I write you?"

Realization crept onto Kagome's face. "The stupid machines wrote those! Arg! I told him to never rely on a Dumbass machine!" Out of frustration Kagome smacked the sides of her head and stomped her foot forgetting she had high heeled shoes on. "Ow!" a pain shot up through her ankle and her leg went numb and she stumbled. InuYasha glanced over his shoulder as Kagome helped herself up. "Idgit," he grumbled. Kagome growled in anger and walked beside him. "Sorry if I'm not used to shoes like these," Kagome apologized sarcastically. "Why wear shoes like that then?" InuYasha asked in anger as the two turned a corner. "Because the fake letter suggested wearing something formal like," Kagome was slowly calming down. The two were silent again and they continued walking no where.

_**Meanwhile with Sango and Miroku…**_

Sango and Miroku took their seats in the theatre waiting for it to start. Miroku had bought popcorn for them both and two sodas. A coke and root beer. Sango couldn't help but blush when Miroku casually put his arm around her shoulder. "Um…what are you doing?" she asked quietly. "Sorry, didn't know you wanted to takes things slow," Miroku apologized with a smile. _So much for that kiss_. Miroku thought to himself. _This bet is a** shoe-in!**_ Sango gave her self a mental high five. Miroku was looking around the theatre drumming his fingers on his knee. Sango glanced at him and spotted that his left ear was pierced. _What about the other one? Hopefully he isn't gay or anything._ Sango wondered.

"Sango?" Miroku turned to look at her. "Yes?" Sango looked up at him, leaning onto the back of her chair. "Is it alright if I ask you some questions?" Miroku asked. "I don't mind; popcorn?" Sango offered him some popcorn. "No thank you," Miroku shook his head no.

"Well…what kind of questions do you have in mind?"

"Mainly about you personal life. Like family and friends and other relations."

"I can handle that. May I ask the same thing?"

"I don't mind, we can take turns."

"Okay," Sango watched as more people came in to fill the empty seats. "Question 1: Do you have any siblings?" Miroku asked. "I do. A little brother, about 5 years younger than me. What about you?" Sango asked, tilting the bag of popcorn.

"I'm an only child. But I'm in foster care and live with a friend now."

"Is it nice?"

"It's okay but I'd rather live in a place without two siblings who weren't fighting each other constantly." Sango giggled at this remark. _Sounds like InuYasha and Sesshoumaru._ Miroku continued with the questions. Both finding out them like a lot of the same things.

Sango found out Miroku had both ears pierced. His right ear was pierced twice by a prank. Since he's lived with a lot of families he's had the chance to meet many people, including mean ones. Two little boys in particular were really immature. While Miroku was sleeping on the couch they had taken a stapler and stapled two holes into he ear; giving him two pierces. The left ear was done the same the next night. One hole healed while the others Miroku decided to keep seeing he had already but earrings in.

They both were into the supernatural; each had an experience with a ghost. Both liked the same color which was silver. And shocking to them both, they both revealed they have never been on a date. "I don't see why you don't have flock of girls chasing you everywhere," Sango had commented. Miroku had asked the same thing to Sango.

The lights died down in the room as people were hushing others. The previews started and Sango snuggled deeper into her chair. All through the movie the two kept glancing at each other. A romantic like scene came on and Sango couldn't help but blush. She wanted to slap herself across the face. _Damn it! Don't blush! You don't want to seem like an idiot who can't handle thing like this!_ She argued with herself. That was only half the problem. Miroku was the other. He leaned over to her and asked her a question that made her glad he couldn't see her blush. "Is it alright if I put my arm around you?" he whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her back. Sango blushed. "Sorry, but not yet okay?" she whispered back, trying not to stutter. Miroku nodded and returned to watching the movie.

Sango felt a little bad that she didn't let him put his arm around her shoulder. But she didn't want things to move too fast. Instead she leaned on his shoulder and in return, Miroku leaned his head on hers the best he could. Things were looking pretty good for them.

_**Back with InuYasha and Kagome…**_

"Damn it! I can't believe we don't even know where we're spouse to go for our own _date!_" Kagome said out of the blue. The two had been wandering around aimlessly for any sign of where they were supposed to be. "Shut up! I bet it's at a sushi place, I know it!" InuYasha said.

Kagome looked around and stopped walking. "…" she tried figuring things out. InuYasha kept walking, not realizing Kagome had stopped. He only noticed when he couldn't smell her that strongly as he could earlier and turned around, eyes locked on her coat he walked though other people to get her. "Hey, why's you stop?" he asked. "Let's skip the dinner and go straight to the second half of the date," Kagome suggested. "Why?" asked InuYasha. His stomach was growling and he wasn't too keen on the idea of skipping dinner. _Damn it! I wanna eat, not walk around the fucking park!_

"Besides, I don't think I can stand being stuck at the same table as you as I eat," Kagome's eyes narrowed at him. The retraced their steps back to where they came from and walked from there to the park. Not many people were there but by the looks of it, those who were there were on dates. Probably people set up by the dating service. _If the damned computer thinks we're a match I should at least give him a chance._ Kagome thought to herself as the two walked along the side walk. Kagome looked at the ground as she walked clicking her tongue, then she stopped at looked up to see where she was going. "So…we should make the most of this shouldn't we?" She asked InuYasha. "Keh, I didn't want to do this in the first place, my friend put me up to it," InuYasha stuck his hands in his pockets. "Neither did I; I only did this out of a moments madness," Kagome agreed to not wanting to be there. "Heh, figured you'd do it 'cause you were fucking desperate," InuYasha muttered under his breath. "Humph!" Kagome looked away irritably. "If I was desperate I'd ask _Houjou_ out," she shot. InuYasha's fingers grasped a cigarette in his pocket. His other hand held the pack of gum Sango had given him.  
_ She won't know I smoked if I chew gum and brushed my teeth after the date._ InuYasha reasoned with is conscience as his fingers worked to get out one cigarette without Kagome noticing. He pulled out, Kagome not seeing it yet, and stuck it in his mouth. Next he pulled out his lighter and with a click lit the end of the cigarette up. _Let the fun begin…_ he thought. "…?" Kagome sniffed the air. "What's that smell?" she asked looking over at InuYasha. _Oh great he is smoking!_ Kagome tried not let it bother her. After all, she was trained to handle things that annoyed her in the shrine. A smoker was one of them. InuYasha took a drag and exhaled a ring of smoke. "Ah…much better…" he sighed. Kagome's nose wrinkled with disgust. Seeing Kagome's reaction, InuYasha tried to laugh. He took another drag and exhaled. _Kami! I think I'm gonna choke!_ Kagome tried holding her breath. She glared at the one who's going to be responsible for second hand smoke. "What? Can't I smoke?" InuYasha asked, letting the cigarette rest in his mouth. "I never said you couldn't," Kagome tried to fake a smile but it came out all twisted and maniac like. InuYasha, keeping his eyes on Kagome, held his cigarette for a long drag, and then turned his head towards her. As close as he would allow himself towards her he blew all the smoke into her face.

Unfortunately for Kagome it happened when she took a breath from holding it so long. "…!" her throat and nose burned and she started coughing. InuYasha laughed in triumph but was forced to stop when Kagome lunged at him. "Spit it out!" she cried in anger as she tried taking the drug away from him.

"Ack!" InuYasha held it up so she couldn't reach it. "Can't reach it now can you?" he laughed mockingly. "That's disgusting!" Kagome yelled as she clenched her fists and put them against her hips. Her brows scrunched in annoyance and frustration and continued walking, InuYasha behind her. "_Kikyou_ didn't mind me smoking," InuYasha grumbled casting his view to the side. Hearing this Kagome turned around to look at him, her hands back on her hip as before. For and split second InuYasha looked lost before his usual scowl returned on his face. "Well I'm not Kikyou," Kagome said in a know-it-all voice. "I know; Kikyou was ten times the beauty you are. She had more brains too," InuYasha stuck his tongue out at her and Kagome scowled. "I hate you," she muttered. InuYasha stared at her. "Well; so do I! In fact every time I see your butt ugly face I hate you even more!" InuYasha took another drag. "Your insults suck," Kagome said. "Bitch," InuYasha spat plainly. "Arg!" Kagome threw her hands up in the air smacking the sides of her head in frustration and pulled out her cell phone. "What are you doing?" InuYasha asked out of curiosity. "Going home," Kagome answered as she dialed Miroku's phone number. "Fine; see ya when I see ya," InuYasha said as he sighed in relief and walked away, hands behind his head. "Dumbass," Kagome whispered as Miroku's phone rang.

_**Back with Sango and Miroku…**_

The two so far happy couple had just ordered their meal. The restaurant made them feel like royalty. They had reserved seats in the best part of the place. A booth for two by a small garden waterfall and moonlight like lights with some mist. There was even changing lights that turned purple, green, blue and red. Even though they hadn't noticed, but there were elegant looking goldfish in the small shining pond. As though in a trance by the place, Sango and Miroku couldn't help but stare at each other. "So…what else do you look for in a girl?" Sango asked in an almost seductive voice as she stirred her drink, eyes on Miroku; then leaned on her hand. Miroku opened his mouth to say something and nearly jumped out of his skin as his cell rang. His ring was extremely out of place with the restaurant and koto music. It was chickens clucking rapidly with cows mooing in the background. "Oh," Miroku held up his hand politly in front of him. "May I take this?" he asked. Sango's expression said nothing but confusion as she slowly nodded the okay. Miroku hastily took out his cell and answered it. "Hello?" he answered in a whisper. Sango tried to listen but it was hard not to. An unknown girl was yelling through the receiver. She could barely understand what was being screamed in a fast pace. Miroku held out his phone from his ear and his expression looked like he was used to this. Sango heard words such as "Dumbass", "jerk wad", "inconsiderate" and "smoker." The words "home" and "stupid" were heard numerous times. "Shh, calm down and don't yell; I'm still on my date," Miroku said quietly after 5 minutes of yelling and screaming. The girl on the other end got quiet.

"Kags," Miroku began. "I'm really sorry but I can't. You'll have to walk home or something," Miroku apologized glancing around with his eyes. Sango strained her ears to hear the other girl. "When you get home just tell Mother that your date ended sooner than expected," Miroku instructed. Nothing else could be heard on the other end. "I'll talk to you when I get home; Ja ne," Miroku hung up and his face flushed with embarrassment. "Sorry about that," he apologized as he put his phone in his pocket. A waiter walked over to their table with fake concern. "Is everything alright sir?" he asked. Miroku nodded as his face got redder. People around the restaurant were either ignoring or staring at them. The waiter bowed slightly and left. "anyway where were we?" Miroku turned back to Sango the color of his face slowing turning back to normal. She was wondering who that girl was. _Maybe the family he is living with…_ she thought. "I asked what else you look for in a girl." Sango repeated turning her flirting switch back on. _Don't say hot, don't say hot! _Miroku repeated in his mind. "I imagine…a girl exactly like you," Miroku answered causing Sango to blush slightly. "A fun, considerate, smart person rolled into a very beautiful now blushing woman," Miroku chuckled when Sango's face turned a deeper pink.

"You're very charming," Sango commented and smiled sweetly. "Are you kidding me? I'm nothing compared to those in movies and such," Miroku waved his hand. "No, I'm not kidding. Compared to those I've around school you're…the best I've ever known," Sango said in a convincing manner leaning closer towards Miroku on her hand. But she did mean every word. _Sorry Miroku. I really do mean it, but there's another guy who has trouble showing who he really is better than you…_ Sango stirred her soda with her other hand with her straw. Their food came out and the two enjoyed their meal with no problems.

_**Back with Kagome…**_

Kagome walked in silence but anyone who looked at her knew she was angry. Her eyes were practically on fire she seemed to have an aura of her own. "That stupid, self centered, selfish-_idiot!_" Kagome shook her clenched her fists in anger walking briskly home. She stomped up the stage shrines tossing her shoes she had removed in to the bushes. She cursed under her breath the whole way up. She went inside and slammed the door shut behind her. She didn't even take a step when she heard it slid back open. "Arg!" she spun around and slammed it shut again and it bounced back open. She screamed in frustration and stormed away leaving it open.

"Kagome is that you?" Ms. Higurashi asked from the kitchen. Kagome followed her voice and went into the kitchen through the living room. "What?" she snapped. Apparently in an optimistic mood, Ms. Higurashi continued to smile. "How was you date?" she asked. Kagome gave her a cold stare. "Oh dear…I hope it went okay," Ms. Higurashi looked at her with sympathy as she continued to wash the dishes. Kagome pivoted on her heel and walked out. "It was the best date _ever_!" she lied sarcastically. "For those who live in _hell!"_ She threw her arms up in the air and Ms. Higurashi could hear her stomp upstairs and slam her bedroom door shut. Kagome yelled and threw a screaming Souta out of her room and slamming her door shut again. "get out!" She yelled slamming her door shut yet another two times in a row. "Oh my…" Ms. Higurashi sighed as she heard Souta scramble away.

Ta-da! (claps hands) how did you like chapter 4 of my ever so slow going Dateless? Sorry I haven't updated as much as I wanted. Mummy says that our internet is going to go away at the end of the month, so far it hasn't happened yet. (Yay!) And since I started writing Dateless on paper chapter 5 will be up hopefully soon. So far it's about 11 pages long on paper. Oh, and those who read Chobits, I'm sure you recognize Seki Cram School as the school Hideki goes to. It's the not the same school, I just needed a name and Shikon is way too popular. Besides I have another use for Shikon anyway. Well…better start working on Chapter 5! See ya when I see ya!

_**LadyDragonStar**_


	5. Morning Mayhem

Grrr! I bruised my rib or something and I got this nasty cold that won't leave me alone! and I'm positive it's not my allergies because my allergy medicine isn't even working. Besides I got my friends Chan and Sango sick too. Wah!

Disclaimer: I have no idea what disclaimers are for but I just feel like putting one up. Besides, I own _no_ characters in here except Suzu. Aw such a cute little fox cub demon!

Anyway, enjoy chappie 5!

Chapter 5: **_Morning Mayhem_**

Sango had an excellent night with Miroku. He had walked her up to her apartment building, saying it would be too hard to say goodbye at her home and she agreed. He has kissed her hand goodbye and left. They agreed to see each other again in school at lunch. Sango couldn't help but giggle as she sniffed the rose Miroku bought her on their way home. "I wonder how InuYasha's date went…?" she wondered aloud as unlocked her apartment door and went inside. She was greeted by her younger brother Kohaku. "Hey sister, how'd it go?" he asked. "…" Sango only blushed and giggled. "Did he kiss you?" Kohaku asked, suddenly very interested on how things went if it got Sango this elated.

"No he didn't and I respect him for that," Sango twirled on her foot and danced all the way to her room. She shut her door rather loudly leaving Kohaku's imagination on how her date went. She leaned against the door lightly spinning the rose stem between two fingers. She put it down on her clean desk so it could dry out and she could keep it for as long as she wanted to. She turned on her radio and sat on her bed and looked around the room unsure of what to do next. Her room wasn't messy but wasn't really even clean. Her bed was made, a dark burgundy comforter, black pillows and her pet decorated her bed. Her walls were covered with posters of anime and bands. But what covered practically all the spaces of her walls were photographs of her and InuYasha. A few photos had InuYasha and Kikyou.

She took one down and looked at it. InuYasha was standing behind Kikyou; arms draped lightly around her shoulders and held her close. His chin rested in her hair tilted to the side. He looked a lot taller than her but he really wasn't. He was standing on a bench behind her. Kikyou was leaning into InuYasha her arms up around his head rubbing his soft velvet dog ears between her fingers. InuYasha looked extremely happy and so did Kikyou. They were perfect together and Sango couldn't help but wonder why Kikyou had dumped InuYasha in the first place. It was also a mystery around the school seeing they were one of the most popular couples in the school. They had been together for three years or even longer with hardly any fights.

Sango put the photo back in its place and plopped back onto the bed causing her 'room mate' to stir and meow. "Salutations Kirara," Sango giggled picking Kirara up and snuggled her. "Have you been a good kitty?" she asked. Kirara meowed and yawned lazily. Sango kissed the limp half asleep twin tailed cat on the head. Kirara squirmed out of her hands and curled up in her lap and snoozed. "Kirara you're no fun," Sango joked laying down with Kirara by her head and fell asleep.

Miroku slid the door shut and removed his shoes. He looked down at the napkin in his hand. He had gotten Sango's phone number and email address. It was a definite yes that they were going to see each other again. _This bet is easier than I thought. Not only will I get the girl of my dreams but get money out of it._ Smiling he walked through the house and into the kitchen where he retrieved a glass of water. "Hello Ms. Higurashi," he greeted her with a hug. She was still washing the dishes. "Hello dear; did your date go well?" she asked as Miroku let go and sat at the table. "Went perfectly well, we exchanged phone numbers and email addresses," Miroku explained.

"I wish I could say the same for Kagome," Ms. Higurashi sighed as she dried her hands. "Is she home?" asked Miroku as he watched her join him across the table. "Yes. She's in her room," Ms. Higurashi pointed up to the ceiling where Kagome's room was above. "Can you call her down?" Miroku asked looking up. "Why certainly," Ms. Higurashi nodded as she looked up at the ceiling. "Kagome dear! Your friends on the phone!" She lied. Miroku raised an eyebrow. "You don't have to lie you know," Miroku whispered as Kagome's foot steps could be heard. It reminded Miroku of thunder. Ms. Higurashi only faintly smiled and shrugged as Kagome came in. She was royally pissed off. "Liar!" she suddenly screamed causing the two to jump in their seats as Kagome's eyes shifted from one to the other. "…?" Miroku looked confused, but he really wasn't. "No one's on the phone! I didn't hear it ring!" Kagome shook her pointed finger furiously like an insane woman. Miroku looked at her wide eyed like he was saying "okaayyy…" Kagome stared at them before lightly shaking her head as though clearing her mind. "I'm going to bed…" she sighed as she left; shoulders slumped and went to her room. They heard her bedroom door slam shut.

"I'll go talk to her," Miroku broke the silence and excused himself and went up to Kagome. "Kagome?" he knocked on her door. "What?" Kagome voice came through. "May I come in?" He asked, already turning the door knob. "Always open," Kagome sighed and Miroku opened the door and went inside and shut it behind him. Kagome was at her desk, bent over her school books in 'study' and headphones behind her ears. Miroku could faintly hear Final Fantasy which then stopped and changed to Ayumi Hamasaki. "Hey Kagome what are you up to?" Miroku asked even though the answer was obvious. "Studying," Kagome answered dully but Miroku could tell she was greatly annoyed. "Studying what?" Miroku asked sitting on her bed leaning onto his hands. "Math," Kagome answered sticking to one simple worded answer. She didn't want to give away that she had a bad night. A little too late for that. "

"How is it going so far?"

"Good."

"Is there an exam tomorrow?"

"No."

"Then why do you need to study?"

"Because."

"Are you annoyed?"

"Yes."

"At me?"

"No."

"Did your date go well?"

Kagome stopped. _Do I say yes or no? I don't want him to think I'm not as happy as he wants me to be. Besides, I **won't** lose to this bet._ Kagome made up her mind and nodded. "Really? Where'd you two go and did you have fun?" Miroku continued to ask questions. Kagome's eye twitched when InuYasha's face and his stupid cigarette flashed in her mind. She could just hear him calling her a bitch. "We didn't eat. We weren't that hungry so we just went to the park instead," Kagome continued to lie as she flipped the page of her math book. "What's your date's name?" Miroku asked taking Kagome's teddy bear and fiddling with the ears. "You already know his name and so I won't tell you," Kagome said coolly as she lazily turned another page. "I'll tell you my dates name," Miroku bribed now pulling at the bears pink bow. A high squeal came out of Suzu's mouth as she cautiously swatted at the pink bow Miroku was fiddling with. "I don't know and I don't really care," Kagome was now getting angry again. _Why the hell is Miroku asking me a bunch of questions?_ Kagome flipped another page rather hard and it teared a little. Seeing Miroku minutes ago calmed her but now he was getting on her nerves. His voice suddenly reminded her of nails against a chalk bored and she gritted her teeth.

"Are you sure? You may know her. She surely knows you," Miroku said. Kagome's eyebrow twitched and she gritted her teeth again. _Nails against a board…_ she thought as she slowly turned in her chair. "Miroku," she began her voice low and menacing. Miroku looked at her innocently. "Get out of my room," Kagome said her voice cold and empty. It gave Miroku the chills. Miroku stood up placing the bear and Suzu on the bed. "Can do," Miroku left after he patted Kagome on the head and pinched her nose. The girl sat there a blank expression on her face as Suzu went to the door as Miroku shut it. She yelped quietly and placed a furry white paw on the door.

Miroku went to his room down the hall from Kagome's. It was the biggest room in the house but it was the same as Kagome because it was divided in half. One side was his and the others were Sota's. Sota's side mainly anything dealing with soccer while Miroku's was random. Posters of shows he watches and bands he listens to and a girl or two. He photos of his past families and a large family portrait of him and the Higurashi's. Kagome's family was and still is the longest family he has ever been with. He has known Kagome for 5 years now. If anyone could see his room they would get the impression of an average guy. But half the things Miroku had were stolen and a few things said false things about him.

Souta wasn't there and Miroku was glad. He lied down on his bed and took out his cell phone from his side pocket and dialed Sango's number. The phone rang 5 times before Sango answered.

"Moshi is this Sango?"

"Yes. Miroku is that you?"

"How did you know?"

"For one thing your voice and another I already put your number in my phone."

"I haven't gotten to that yet. I just called to see how things are and I'm bored."

"Same here. I really had fun tonight," Sango giggled. "So did I. So what are you doing?" Miroku asked, looking up at his ceiling. "I'm watching my pet play," Sango answered. "What kind of pet do you have?" Miroku tried making conversation. "A twin tailed cat. Her name's Kirara," Sango cooed Kirara and Miroku smiled. _So cute…_ he sighed silently.

**_With Sango…_**

Sango leaned on her pillows that she propped against her wall. Kirara was playing with a toy mouse Sango was tossing around on a string. "What about you? Do you have any pets of any kind?" Sango asked as Kirara dove off the bed after the mouse and landed with a thump.

"Our family has a fat calico named Buyo and my foster sister just got a fox cub named she proudly and in a squeaky voice Suzu."

"That's a cute name," Sango was little jealous of the foster sister who had the kitsune.

"So is your name," Miroku teased. Sango blushed and giggled. "You're cuter," Sango teased back. A feeling of strong happiness came over her and she became really relaxed. She sighed as Kirara climbed into her lap chewing on the mouse. She began petting her as She and Miroku got into a deep conversation.

_**Back with our favorite hanyou…**_

InuYasha was perfectly well even with all the things that went on that night. That girl really did look a lighter with that dull silver coat. He was relaxing on his bed looking up at the ceiling. His boom box nearly full blast. It pounded his ear drums but it drowned out his unwanted thoughts. Sango hadn't called him yet and it was pass ten. She always called at ten and they'd end up talking pass midnight. He readjusted his position and placed his hands behind his head. On the ceiling were photos of him and Kikyou. He hadn't taken then down yet and currently had no desire to. After all, Kikyou was the one who dumped _him_ a week ago. He still had lingering feelings for her. "Damn her to hell…" InuYasha growled as he rolled over to face the wall and even with the loud music, drifted off to sleep.

InuYasha woke the next morning to hear that his boom box was off. He could hear the shower running and loud thumping noises. Already in a foul mood InuYasha buried his head in his blue pillow.

"InuYasha wake up!" Sango banged her fist against the apartment door. They were going to be late for school and Sango was going to miss her second meeting with Miroku. She wasn't completely ready yet. Her hair was brushed but was put in a sloppy braid. She didn't have time to put on her lotion yet on either, her shoes made her heel hurt since they weren't on all the way. Her crooked skirt made her feel uncomfortable.

Her story: She was up all night on the phone until it died on her with Miroku. At the most, she had 4 hours of sleep.

"InuYasha wake up you lazy ass!" Sango continued to yell. "I _am_ up you Idgit!" InuYasha yelled through the door. "Then what's taking you so long?" Sango said loudly. "We're gonna be late!" She stomped her foot as she tried putting it on right. "Then go on without me!" InuYasha yelled back his voice a little muffled.

"Not without you!"

"I'm not even dressed yet!"

Sango tried opening the door but it was locked. She jumped a little when InuYasha's mom opened it for her. "G'morning Izayoi-sama," Sango quickly bowed and brushed past her to InuYasha's room. With a frustrated sigh she barged in. Sure enough InuYasha only had his pants on. "Hey!" InuYasha yelled in surprise as he stood up right. "Hurry up; get dressed!" Sango commanded as she grabbed InuYasha's shirt. "I was!" InuYasha snatched the shirt from her and pulled it over his head. "There are you happy?" InuYasha hissed as he grabbed a hair tie. "Yeah very much," Sango growled sarcastically as she briskly followed him out of the room. Shoving his feet into his shoes he kissed his mom good bye as she handed him toast. "Bye Izayoi-sama," Sango bowed again and followed after InuYasha.

"Here, braid my hair," InuYasha handed Sango his hair tie. "It's already brushed." Sango took it and began to braid his hair. "Stop walking so fast!" she hissed.

"You're the one who's complaining about being late!"  
"Whatever!" Sango jerked on his hair.

"Ow!"

"Stop moving so much and that would not have happened!"

"Shut up!" InuYasha snapped as the two got closer to the school and Sango finished his hair. She undid her braid and combed it out with her fingers. She then put it up in a ponytail and brought the scrunchie down to her waist. "Stupid skirt," She grumbled as she straightened it. InuYasha glanced at her and blushed. He shoved the rest of his toast into his mouth to stop himself from talking.

The two ran into the school and looked around. Most of the students were already in class waiting for their teacher while others were lounging around or eating breakfast in the cafeteria. Glaring at each other the two gave each other the finger before taking different routes.

InuYasha went to the cafeteria, where he always went in the morning. He had 25 minutes to eat and relax. _Damn it, why was Sango so worked up about being late?_ InuYasha thought as he cut in front a group of chatting girls waiting in line for food. They hadn't noticed InuYasha even when he stole their tray that was sitting next to them. "Keh, stupid gits," InuYasha smirked as he grabbed random foods, filling up the tray to almost the point where he had to get another one. He paid for his food, costing him over 5 dollars.

As usual people stared at him and whispered about how much food he had bought. He ignored them the best he could and sat down at his usual seat in the corner of the room. He stared at the tray of food and frowned slightly like he was trying to remember something. _Damn it! Forgot Sango and Kikyou aren't with me; guess I'll be eating this all by myself._ He thought as he started to eat as much as he could. He watched the group of girls he had stolen the tray from. "Hey! Where'd my food go?" A girl clad in pink asked loudly to her friends who were as confused and shocked as she was. InuYasha shoved an entire chocolate muffin in his mouth to stop from laughing.

"Oh that's _so_ mature InuYasha," a voice said coldly beside him. "Mmf?" InuYasha looked up and gulped nearly choking on the muffin and swallowed the rest with ease. Kikyou was standing there with her arms crossed. Her eyebrows were slightly furrowed._ Great she's going to blame everything that went wrong between us on **me**_. InuYasha groaned as he waited for the upcoming yells. But to much to his surprise, Kikyou didn't yell or anything but sat down next to him. "What are you doing?" he asked with suspicion. "You're up to something, I can tell with that look in your eye," InuYasha's own gold eyes narrowed at her. She looked mesmeric to InuYasha. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and she had curled her hair at the end. Her ears sported black barbed earrings. She had a white tight shirt with a black jean jacket. It was what she wore when she broke up with him. "What are you doing?" InuYasha asked again as Kikyou took one of the three milk cartons. "Is it not obvious? I'm eating with you as I always do," she explained as she drank from the carton. "You didn't come over the past week," InuYasha snapped. "Why come now?" He asked. Kikyou reached over to grab an apple. She looked seductively at InuYasha with her eyes and purposefully made sure he would a good look at her cleavage. (Even if it was for a few seconds) She grinned faintly at InuYasha's reaction. He blushed furiously and would've said something if someone hadn't butted in. "Really InuYasha, looking at other girls right in front of me?" a new voice asked in irritation and false jealousy. InuYasha looked up again the blush slowly faded away. Kagome had shown up her arms were also crossed. Kikyou sat back down in her seat with a smug look on her face. "Kikyou why are you flirting with him?" Kagome asked taking a seat next to InuYasha. Stunned slightly at Kagome's interest, Kikyou only chewed on the apple. And _you_," Kagome's eyes darted over to InuYasha. "Why are you goggling at her _boobs_ for huh?" Kagome asked rather loudly. The hanyou blinked confusedly at her. "What?" he asked harshly. Kagome frowned at him.

"…" Kikyou examined the apple. "I see," she said peacefully. She placed the apple on the table and stood up and brushed what crumbs that were on her shirt and pants. "Now if you excuse me," she turned and walked away. As soon as she was out ear shot InuYasha turned back to Kagome. "What are you doing here?" he hissed. "You can't just ignore me through the 3 months," Kagome took the apple Kikyou was eating and started to eat it herself.

"I have for the last three years," InuYasha said as he took the apple back. "And I'll keep ignoring you for the rest of the years of my life," he continued as Kagome watched the apple go into his mouth. She tried to laugh as he bit off a chunk where Kikyou and Kagome had bitten off. InuYasha eyed her distrustfully and swallowed. "What?" he asked with another mouth full of apple. "Nothing," Kagome sighed innocently taking two mini-muffins. "Just want to know why you have too much food," she said as she shifted around the foods. "I share food with Sango and Kikyou," InuYasha answered reaching the core of the apple. "So…where _is_ this Sango?" Kagome asked having her fill of food.

"None of your damned business."

"Suit your self," Kagome stood up to leave wiping down her jean skirt to rid of the crumbs. "Oh and by the way: instead of actually _eating_ that apple, I spit on it," Kagome revealed why she was giggling earlier. She walked away laughing when she saw InuYasha's eye twitch as he swallowed the rest of the apple. He gulped again and looked like he was going to be sick. "Guess I'll see you when I see you!" She mimicked what InuYasha had said the night before and went to find Miroku. But much to her dismay the bell for class had rung and she had to leave.

InuYasha shoved a remaining muffin down his throat before he threw the rest of the untouched food away._ That was a waste of money and 15 minutes of my life._ He keh'd as he walked around other students quickly to get to class.

He took his usual seat in the back. Their teacher's hearing wasn't that great and so whispering was an option. And his soft heart made it easy for his students to walk over him. InuYasha took this to his advantage and spent a large majority sleeping or talking to Sango. _Where **is** Sango?_ He wondered looking around the room and laying his eyes to the empty seat next to him. He sat in the corner against the wall. He and Sango, aside from talking or sleeping, cuddled with each other in the corner ("You two make such a cute couple!" commented their teacher) all through class. Sango didn't come in even when the tardy bell rang.

The teacher hadn't noticed and when he had his back to the class as he wrote on the board, Sango silently slipped in to the room and took her seat next to InuYasha. "Hey," she whispered slightly out of breath. She took out two pens and a notebook and put her side bag on the floor next to her. InuYasha glared at her then opened his notebook. 5 minutes went by and Sango turned to talk to him.

"Sorry I was late," She apologized to him tapping her pen. "Keh," InuYasha responded sheepishly. "What took you so long anyway?" he asked leaning his chair onto two legs. "I was talking to Miroku," Sango explained as she glanced up at the board.

"Who?"

"My match. His name's Miroku."

"So?"

"What bout your match? How are things with her?"

InuYasha thought a moment. _Sango gets really competitive_ _and the last thing I need to hear is her gloating about how well things are with her that she'll be 200 dollars richer._ And before InuYasha realized it, he was lying. "Probably better than yours," he smirked. "…" Sango pursed her lip and looked out of the corner of her eye. "Really," she said daringly.InuYasha hid his gulp; he knew what was going to happen. Sango was going to challenge him. Sango looked at him and grinned evilly. "What?" he asked cautiously. "Nothing," Sango leaned back into her chair, twirling her pencil. "Don't nothing me, I know that look in your eye," InuYasha leaned closer to Sango trying to get it out of her. "You'll find out soon enough," Sango sighed leaning onto InuYasha as he reclined back into the corner. "Keh," InuYasha coughed and looked up at the teacher as he taught about history. This lesson was about the Tale of the Bamboo cutter and the Celestial Maiden. Not like he hadn't heard of it many times before…he drifted into a light sleep.

**_InuYasha's dream…_**

InuYasha yawned loudly as he watched the teacher walk around the room talking about the celestial maiden. All he could hear was "blah, blah, blah, and blah blah blah _blah_." Nothing was making sense to him. He looked down at Sango who had her back against his chest her arms crossed and she was staring off into another world. Feeling tired he closed his eyes. "Hey!" something jabbed his stomach. "Don't fall asleep!" the voice said as InuYasha opened his eyes. Kagome had taken Sango's spot. But Sango was now resting on InuYasha's other side. "Where'd you come from?" he asked Kagome. As though she didn't hear him, she reached into her pocket and somehow pulled out a muffin the size of her head. "Muffin?" she asked sweetly offering it to him. InuYasha's mind said no but his mouth said yes. He took it and bit into it. "Thanks," he mumbled dully. Kagome smiled and leaned against him. No sooner than he swallow a piece did Kagome say something again. She stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Hey!" she snapped. "What?" InuYasha asked. Kagome stomped her foot. "How dare you go off without me?" Kagome screamed. "What?" InuYasha said again eye brows furrowing in confusion.

"Don't what me! I just saw you walk out of the room!" Kagome accused pointing out of the classroom. "No, I was right here," InuYasha pointed to the floor underneath him. "InuYasha, babe, you shouldn't lie to her," a new voice beside him suggested in a soothing voice. InuYasha looked to where Sango should've been and saw a woman he didn't know. "Who are you?" InuYasha asked his voice pitch rising. "Don't you know me?" The woman asked with a cute pout. "I'm Cho!" she reminded him, running a finger along his jaw line. InuYasha's looked at wide eyed and confused. _What the hell is she doing?_ "Celestial Maiden Cho!" Cho looked up at him with sparkling purple eyes. Kagome growled. "How could you forget your own _wife_ InuYasha?" Kagome asked in out rage. "Wife?" InuYasha jumped up in his chair. "I have a wife? What the hell is going on?"

"Oh but Sweetie, don't forget about our daughters!" Cho stood up and laced her slender arms around InuYasha. InuYasha's eyes went wider as Kagome beamed up at him when Kikyou joined her at her side. Kikyou was smiling too. "Oh and InuYasha we something to tell you," Kikyou began as Sango appeared and stood between them. They looked at each and started giggling. Then, looking between Cho and InuYasha they linked arms. "We're all getting married!" they blurted out and then joined into a circle holding hands. They started jumping up and down screaming in laughter. "Isn't that great Sweetie?" Cho asked InuYasha. The hanyou stared down at Cho. Her skin was pale and her hair was dark purple and so were her eyes. "Our daughters Kikyou and Kagome are getting married! And to Sango none the less!" Cho beamed with pride and joy.

Unable to take all this in and in pure confusion and shock, InuYasha felt himself falling. "Oh!" Kagome, Cho, Sango, and Kikyou stepped out of the way in surprise as InuYasha fell to the floor…

InuYasha jerked violently causing Sango to jump too as he gasped. "…?" Sango looked up at him her eyebrows raised. "What?" she asked in a whisper. A few other classmates turned to see what happened but turned back around again. "N-nothing," InuYasha stuttered as he pulled Sango back into his lap so she couldn't see him blush. _Kami that was weird…_ InuYasha sighed, now too awake to fall back asleep again. He looked up at the clock. Five minutes were left in the class. He turned back to listening to the teacher who was now talking about dragons. "So…when the comet collided with the earth the dragons had no where to go but into the ocean. As the land seemed dead with nothing to eat, dragons hunted and lived under water. They adapted well to their new habitat, their feet became webbed and their wing size decreased," The teacher pulled out a large board with a drawing of a dragon. "Their bodies became pole like shaped and tails developed a flat like flipper along it to help them swim. After centuries of the earth repairing its self dragons moved out onto land. On the continent of-" the teacher stopped as the bell rang. "Ah, we'll continue next period," the teacher gathered his stuff and left as another teacher came in. She put her belongings on the now bare desk. "You two, in the back, keep off each other," she said casually to InuYasha and Sango, who both groaned and leaned on their desks. "Alright," the teacher clapped her hands. "All rise!" she instructed and the whole class stood up. "…and bow!" she continued and the class bowed. "Sit," the teacher sat as the class sat. "Today's lesson…" the teacher stood up and went up to the board and started drawing a series of graphs and a long list of equations. The class groaned. InuYasha leaned over to Sango. "When is Yumada-sensei going to move onto something else?" he whispered. "Hey!" Yumada hissed to InuYasha. "No talking!" she snapped and continued to write on the board.

A/N: (sighs) ah…I feel satisfied. A page or so shorter than the last chapter but at least I finished. I had to change it _a lot_ because the original (on paper) I didn't like so I added the dream and didn't have Kagome give a series of poor insults to Kikyou at breakfast. Well anyway…thought I'd note that there is no uniform in their school. But, to give it a more "Japanese" feel I'm having the teachers move around to class instead of the students. (Why can't America be like that?) But…to the true reason for this authors note…

**_Snoochie: _**Glad I could make the chapter longer for you! And there's a lot more comedic misfortune for Kagome and InuYasha to come:p!

**_TheChanMan:_** Yeah, yeah, you're proud _now_ but **_Snoochie_** may beat you someday to the review. I bet she will 'cause you hardly go on the 'net anyway. (Kiss, kiss!)

**_Kiernan, Kailie, and JJR:_** Thanks for reviewing! Oh and JJ, I couldn't find your InuYasha fic so I couldn't review for that, and I didn't get a chance to read your HP fic. (Mean mommy monster kicked me off so she could work of the bills and stuff at the new house. Boo mommy monster!) But I'll be sure to read it next time! And I'm looking forward to your Adventures of Mary Sue fic!

Thanks again to all the reviewers! Well…on to Chapter 6! (Wow! I can't believe how far I've gotten!)

_**LadyDragonStar**_

P.S Did any one else see that documentary of dragons on Animal Planet a few weeks back? Just wondering 'cause I wanna see if they have it on DVD/video 'cause they put _Walking with Dinosaurs_ on video/DVD. Me want more dragons!


	6. Here's Kikyou! And Kouga too?

Yes! Chapter 6 has started! Not only am I happy about that, but now I get to go on the computer whenever I want! (But not on the internet. Poo…) so now, chapters will be done even faster and two may be posted at a time! (Buya!)

**_Disclaimer_**: I own nothing! Except Suzu the fox cub and this fanfic. But none of the characters are mine (except Suzu)! …? I said that twice already. Now, if you excuse me, got a fanfic to type and yummy ramen noodles to eat.

Chapter 6: **_Here's Kikyou! And Kouga too…?_**

Miroku waited patiently for Sango by the cafeteria entrance. Kagome was with him and she was unusually silent.

"Something bothering you Kagome?" He asked her while keeping an eye out for Sango as others passed by.

"No…not really. Just this weird dream I had in class," Kagome shook her head.

"What kind of dream?" Miroku asked.

"Not really sure…The two people from the mall were in it, so was Kikyou, and some woman named Cho," Kagome frowned a little with a "what-the-fuck?" expression on her face.

"Kikyou and I were sisters and we and that girl got married," Kagome continued to explain. Miroku turned his full attention on her.

"Any details?" He asked a glint in his eye. Kagome frowned at him.

"_No,"_ she said sharply. Miroku shrugged and continued to look for Sango. "Who are you looking for?" Kagome asked out of curiosity.

"A girl," Miroku answered. She was getting ready to ask who when Miroku suddenly beamed. "And here is she now!" he smiled; Kagome followed his gaze to land on InuYasha and Sango.

"Okay, InuYasha we can't be all cuddly with each other," Sango said as she straightened up his shirt and hair.

"And why not?" InuYasha asked in irritation as Sango wiped off some crumbs (from breakfast no doubt) from InuYasha's face.

"This is my match. We're meeting Miroku," Sango explained, straightening InuYasha's shirt again after he scratched his stomach.

"I don't want to- and will you stop it!" InuYasha slapped Sango's hands away.

"You're acting like Mother," he grumbled. Sango glared at him.

"Well sor_ry_, and you're going to meet Miroku one way or the other," Sango said.

"Keh," InuYasha avoided eye contact with her and kept walking. He saw a boy standing at the cafeteria entrance smiling. He looked down at Sango and saw she was smiling too and got the connection. "He looks like a goody-goody," InuYasha whispered as they got closer.

"Well he's not," Sango whispered back before they reached Miroku.

"Sango-hello!" Miroku greeted Sango with a brief hug.

"Hey Miroku," Sango hugged back. "Before we go eat I want you to meet InuYasha," Sango pulled on InuYasha's sleeve closer to her and Miroku. He had been standing a foot away from them both.

"InuYasha, nice to finally meet you," Miroku held out his hand to shake.

"…" InuYasha reluctantly shook it.

"Heard a lot about you from Sango," Miroku said as he took his hand back. He then turned to Sango. "Well, in exchange, I'd like you to meet Ka…" he turned to look at Kagome but she wasn't there. "Huh?" he looked around.

"Meet who?" Sango asked.

"My foster-sister, but I guess she slipped away," Miroku looked back at where Kagome was.

"Oh boy…" Kagome sighed as she slumped in a seat. Hidden by a few people in front of her, Kagome watched over their shoulders as Miroku came into the cafeteria. He was looking for her and she knew. Sango and InuYasha were behind him and no surprise came to Kagome when InuYasha looked extremely irritated. Miroku continued to talk to Sango as far as she could tell all while keeping an eye out for her. Kagome wasn't sitting at their usual table but on the opposite side of the room.

"I don't know where she could have gone besides the bathroom," Miroku said to Sango who didn't really seem to care.

"I could check for you," Sango shrugged, her eyes fixed on a stain on the table.

"You don't have to. You'll end up meeting her eventually," Miroku said looking at her.

"Well…what do you want to eat?" he asked to change the subject.

"What ever they're having," Sango answered, not looking at him.

"I'll go up into the line, do you want to come?" Miroku asked standing up.

"Sure why not," Sango jumped up in her seat. "InuYasha are you going to eat?" she looked down at InuYasha. The hanyou stared at her as he took out a muffin he had stashed from breakfast.

He held it up and waved it a little. "No, I'm good," he said with a hint of sarcasm. Sango made a face.

"What's up with you?" she asked. InuYasha shook his head and Miroku and Sango went into the line.

"Not a really talkative guy is he?" Miroku said as he grabbed a tray and handed it her. Sango bowed slightly in thanks.

"Oh he talks. He just doesn't have anything to complain about," Sango rolled her eyes.

"Is he always like that?" Miroku asked looking at InuYasha (who tossed the muffin at an innocent by stander) through the corner of his eye.

"No…he was just dumped a week ago," Sango said as though it really wasn't a big deal. Miroku didn't respond but took some food instead.

InuYasha leaned on two legs of his chair. Ignoring the stare he knew he was getting from Miroku, he looked around the cafeteria. Kikyou was with her group of friends. He blushed when Kikyou looked at him and smiled and looked away. Behind Kikyou was a girl sitting by herself. Kagome. _Why's she sitting by herself?_ InuYasha wondered suddenly taking an interest in her. She looked rather lonely (or to InuYasha, really, really bored.) She had her head on the table and was facing the wall. No food was in front of her and InuYasha realized she was sitting at the same table he sat at that morning. Was she waiting for him? What about her friends? He felt a little sorry for her. Especially since Kikyou's group was right in front of her having a ton of fun tossing food at one another. _Damn this stupid heart of mine_, InuYasha cursed looking over to Sango and Miroku. Their backs were to him. InuYasha got up and silently and casually walked over to Kagome's table.

"You know, we should get together again sometime this week or something," Sango suggested as they got closer to the register.

"I was thinking that," Miroku said with a slight blush.

"Was?" Sango chuckled with a small grin.

"You know what I mean," Miroku nudged her ribs.

"Well are you still thinking that?" Sango smiled up at him nudging him back.

"Perhaps," Miroku said as he paid for his food.

"What bout this Friday?" he added turning around towards the table, his eyes still on Sango.

"I'll check my schedule…hey where'd InuYasha get to?" Sango noticed InuYasha had vanished. Both him and the muffin. Miroku shrugged as the two sat at the table.

"Maybe the bathroom or he got in line," Miroku guessed. Sango was still curious but decided not to make a big deal out of it. She took a bite of her burger.

InuYasha made sure Sango or Miroku didn't see him walk over to Kagome. He soundlessly sat in a chair next to her.

"Hey," he tapped on her shoulder and she jumped a little. She quickly sat up and looked at InuYasha a little startled.

"Is this seat taken?" InuYasha asked. Kagome's eyes narrowed a little.

"No…why?" she asked.

"Dunno, just wanted to know," InuYasha shrugged. Kagome looked at the table a moment then laid her head back down.

"Why are you here alone?" InuYasha asked. Kagome shrugged. The hanyou glanced over to Sango and Miroku who were talking and laughing. He put his head down and did the same thing Kagome did.

"Hey, you know what? If I do have any plans Friday I'll just cancel and go out with you," Sango said with a smile.

"You don't' have to do that," Miroku pointed out.

"But I will. It's been awhile since I went out just for fun," Sango took a sip of her milk.

"So…where do you wanna go then?" Miroku asked. Sango thought a moment looking off into the distance.

"A club. A dance club," she said looking at him.

"Dance club?" Miroku echoed.

"Yeah, I've never been to one before. Well…I have, but not with anyone. Wait…that's a lie. I did go with a friend, but he had a date and so I sat by myself," Sango recalled the club she went to.

"Okay, I can handle going to a club," no sooner had Miroku said that than an idea pop into his mind.

"Did InuYasha enter the dating service?" he asked.

"Yes he did, why?" Sango responded.

"Friday, if he agrees, he can take his date with him and come with us. And I can ask my foster sister if she'll do the same. It'd be a good way to meet everyone and get to know each other," Miroku explained. Sango looked at the table apparently in thought.

"Unless you'd rather us go alone," Miroku added quickly. Sango continued her reign of silence.

"…" Miroku fell silent, thinking he offended her in some way. Sango looked up across the room and Miroku thought she was going to answer. A minute went by and she looked at him.

"Sure I'll ask him if he'll come and I'll make sure he brings his date too," Sango faintly smiled.

"And I'll ask my sister if she'll come too," Miroku returned to eating his lunch. The rest of the lunch shift was with little conversation between Sango and Miroku. InuYasha didn't come back to sit with them and they didn't find out where he was. Kagome wasn't seen and Miroku suspected she had been eating outside. Putting their lunch trays away the two walked out of the cafeteria when the class bell rang. They didn't catch sight of Kagome or InuYasha as they walked back to class. It didn't bother them much but it left them curious as to where they were. But little did they know…

_**With Kagome and InuYasha…**_

"Why are you still here?" Kagome asked irritably to InuYasha who was walking next to her.

"I'm not walking with you," InuYasha said in the same tone as Kagome.

"Sure looks like it," Kagome said.

"I'm walking with Sango."

"How can you be when she's all the way up _there?_" Kagome waved her hand in Sango's direction. She was 15 feet ahead and in the crowd they were in, couldn't hear InuYasha or Kagome. InuYasha scowled.

"She walks fast," he made up an excuse. If Kagome was going to say something she stopped because InuYasha continued about something else.

"Who's the guy she's walking with?" InuYasha asked out loud, narrowing his eyes a little for a better look. He growled and answered his own question.

"It's that _Miroku_ guy." At hearing his name Kagome walked on her toes for a better look.

"Miroku?" she echoed. _Why's he walking with her?_ A feeling of dread passed over her.

"Is he her match?" she asked InuYasha. The hanyou nodded, he was annoyed about either Kagome or something else. _Oh great, this means I'll **have** to see InuYasha more often. _Kagome closed her eyes and lowered her head a little. _My life sucks…_ She sighed in defeat. She was hoping her three months with her match would be like a miracle. But no she got the devil as her date. Kagome gasped when she collided with something.

"Ouch!" yelped a voice. "Watch where you're going!" Kagome looked up and realized she had walked into someone who was walking quickly.

"Oh!" Kagome stepped back; InuYasha was no longer at her side but behind her. Kagome looked up into the face of none other than Kouga. "S-sorry," Kagome apologized, her face going slightly pink.

"Move it wolf," InuYasha growled but his demand went unnoticed.

"Kagome you shouldn't walk with your eyes closed," Kouga advised his hands on her shoulders.

"I-I could see," Kagome's face went a little redder, but she shrugged Kouga's hands off.

Kouga took notice at InuYasha and smirked. "Mutt-face didn't expect to see you here. Would've thought the dog-catcher would have caught you by now." Kagome looked at InuYasha to see his reaction.

"Passed him yesterday and he asked me where _you_ were," he shot. Kouga growled. Those who were near by knew a fight was going to start and stopped to watch. InuYasha checked to see if Sango was near. She and Miroku were gone. No one to stop him from fighting. _Perfect, now I can kill him._ InuYasha grinned and cracked his knuckles one handedly.

"Wanna fight puppy?" Kouga asked daringly, he too was cracking his knuckles. Kagome started to worry. _Whose side do I take? I hate them both but…_ "_InuYasha_," Kagome whispered urgently, holding onto his raised wrist. "_Don't_," She begged. Kouga stared at Kagome a little dumbstruck.

"InuYasha I see you picked up a wench," Kouga's attitude changed completely (if not temporary) towards Kagome.

"So? What's it to you?" InuYasha growled, allowing Kagome to hold onto his wrist. Kagome looked up at him a little surprised. _He's not denying it?_

"Kagome I expected better from you. Thought you'd pick a full breed," InuYasha growled louder and took a step closer as Kouga spoke to Kagome. "As in me," Kouga's grin widened.

"She'd never go out with a shit faced wolf like you!" InuYasha yelled and Kagome and Kouga looked at him flabbergasted. Kouga regained his senses and grinned again. InuYasha's outburst was completely unanticipated.

"Didn't think you'd defend her that badly. Besides how do you know she won't date someone like me?" Kouga asked. InuYasha attempted to say something but Kagome spoke first.

"Did you take the dating quiz?" Kagome asked him.

"Yeah, what's that got to do with anything?" Kouga answered.

"As InuYasha said, I'd _never_ date someone like you. And even the _machine_ thinks so too so bug off," Kagome glared at him and pulled InuYasha away by the wrist and through the crowd. Kouga stood where he was as people sniggered around him and walked off to class.

InuYasha made sure there weren't many classmates around before wrenching his wrist out of Kagome's vice-like grip. He stopped Kagome from walking.

"H-hey!" Kagome looked up at him over her shoulder. "What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Wait," InuYasha demanded as two girls walked by and turned a corner.

The tardy bell rang and Kagome looked up at the ceiling then back to InuYasha. "I'm late for class!" she growled. "Let go!" She tried pulling free but InuYasha held on tight.

"Will you stop it? What was that there?" InuYasha asked.

"What was?" Kagome glowered at him.

"You were on _my_ side!"

"Yeah so?"

"I saw how Kouga looked at you, why didn't you side with him?"

"…? Looked at me how?"

"Idiot, it's obvious he lusts after you."

Kagome's face flushed and ignored what InuYasha said. "I only sided with you because I like you more than I like Kouga."

InuYasha stared at her.

"Now will you let me_ go?_ I'm already late for class because of this _pointless_ conversation," Kagome pulled her wrist free when she felt InuYasha's grip loosen. "Goodbye InuYasha," Kagome turned on her heel and hurried off to class, leaving InuYasha by himself. He walked off to class when he could no longer hear Kagome's footsteps.

Kagome walked up the shrine steps by herself. Miroku had already walked off without her accompanied with Sango. She thought Miroku was taking her home with him but she was mistaken when he followed her home. This left her by herself _again._ 4 days had gone by and now it was Thursday. She and Miroku didn't say who won the 48 hour bet, and Miroku admitted that when he first met Sango he had kissed her hand completely forgetting about the bet. Grumbling incoherently to herself she went inside. Suzu greeted her happily as always and jumped up onto her shoulder.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle and snuggled her. "You're just like a cat," she said to her as she walked up to her room. Suzu responded with a meow like squeal. Souta was at the top of the stairs tossing a soccer ball up into to the air.

"Hey Sis," he waved between catches.

"Why are you right in there? Go play outside," Kagome said walking pass him.

"But," Souta began but Kagome waved her off and opened her door as Souta scampered down stairs.

Suzu jumped down off Kagome's shoulder and pranced over to the bed where someone waited for her. "Ah!" Kagome jumped a little when she turned around after shutting her door. "Kikyou! What are you doing here?" Kagome asked, not moving from the door. Kikyou was sitting on her bed. It looked like she was there for a while. There were snacks scattered across the bed sheets and a few magazines and books from Kagome's bookshelf.

"What took you so long to return from school?" Kikyou asked standing up. She dusted off the front of her shirt.

"Why weren't you in school?" Kagome asked ignoring her.

"I was ill," Kikyou faintly smiled as though she was sorry.

"You don't look ill," Kagome looked at all the junk foods.

"I could have gone to school if I wanted…but it was a womanly problem," Kikyou explained not even blushing.

"How?" Kagome raised an eyebrow. Kikyou realized Kagome was thinking of something else and did blush.

"Not that kind of problem. Mother wanted mother daughter time and took me all over town into different shops."

"So…now why are you here?"

"I came to see if you wanted to do a double date."

"Why?"

"You're my favorite cousin; I'd like nothing more than to go out with my match and you. You can bring your match if you want."

"But I'm your _only_ cousin."

"That I know of. Now," Kikyou place her hands in Kagome's and held them up waist height. "Do you want to do the double date?"

"Let me think about it okay?" Kagome took her hands back and stuck them in her knee length skirt pockets. Kikyou didn't find these gesture offensive but only faintly smiled. She never smiled broadly if she could help it. She slightly nodded and turned to face the bed.

"I'm sorry I made a mess. I will clean it up before I leave," she apologized.

"It's okay. When are you leaving?" Kagome asked, half hoping she would leave.

"

In an hour or so. What would you like to do for an hour or more?" Kikyou turned at looked at Kagome.

"…" Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. You think of something."

"Let's go look through the shop," Kikyou suggested taking Kagome by the wrist and leading her out of the room. Kagome rolled her eyes and followed her. Kagome never saw Kikyou this happy when she wasn't with InuYasha. _She must've really hit it off with her 'mate'._

They went into the shrine store and Kagome felt a little out of place in her casual clothes. She rarely came in here when she wasn't in her shrine clothes. "What kind of things do you have in here?" Kikyou asked even though she had been in the store many times before.

"We haven't gotten anything new since the last time you were here," Kagome pointed out going behind the register.

"No, don't go behind there, you're not on shift," Kikyou chuckled and pulled Kagome out from the counter.

"But I usually am here after school on Thursdays," Kagome said as Kikyou half dragged her through the aisle. Kikyou looked at her with a childish gleam in her eyes and Kagome knew she shouldn't disagree with Kikyou unless she wanted to make her cry. Kagome rolled her eyes again.

Kikyou pointed things out she really hadn't seen before and asked Kagome to explain them to her. Kagome, feeling a little under the spotlight, was actually happy to explain.

"Okay how about this?" Kikyou took a necklace off the rack and held it up. Kagome's mind drew a blank.

"I've…never heard the story behind this one before," Kagome grew curious.

"What does it say?" she asked looking for the tag on the shelf.

"It's the Shikon…No Tama," Kikyou read the tag on the necklace.

Kagome pulled another one off the shelf, hers was green. "Why are they all different colors?" she wondered out loud.

"I suspect that the actual color is unknown," Kikyou guessed.

"I think it was the color you're holding. It's very pretty," Kagome looked at Kikyou's jewel. It was a cross between pink and lavender.

If Kikyou was going to say anything she became distracted and glided over to the store door. "Miroku is here," She said and Kagome rushed over to stand next to her. "Who is that woman he's with?" Kikyou asked pointing to a girl laughing with Miroku.

"Oh that's his match. Her name's Sango," Kagome said turning from the door.

"Oh really now? I would like to meet her," Kikyou slid the door open and walked out. "Kikyou!" Kagome hissed under her breath.

Kikyou leisurely walked over to Miroku as though she had been called over. "Miroku," She hugged him and let go. "Where have you been?" she asked with a smile. _What's Kikyou doing here?_ Sango wondered. She had seen Kikyou around the shrine before but she only thought Kikyou was only buying something or looking around. And the only time she came with Sango was when she followed InuYasha when they were picking Kohaku up from soccer practice.

"I've been with this lovely lady," Miroku put am arm around Sango's shoulders.

"Kikyou this is Sango." Kikyou gave Sango a look with a smile that sent shivers down Sango's spine. _Something's different about her_, Sango thought.

"I know, we've already met," Kikyou said looking at Miroku now.

"I didn't know that," Miroku said looking between the two girls.

"I'm surprised you don't. I used to be friends with her," Sango said staring at Kikyou.

"Well why aren't you now?"

Kikyou tilted her head a little, one of the things she's known for. "When I dated her friend we hung out all the time. Sadly, since I no longer date him, I never get the chance to talk to her anymore."

"If you weren't so harsh on InuYasha we'd probably still be friends. Besides, you were welcome to come see us anytime yet you never did," Sango's eyes narrowed at Kikyou.

"I was not harsh to him."

"Yes you were, I was there when you just came up to him and dropped him like a rock."

"Um…ladies, should we continue this little spat some other time?" Miroku asked nervously, placing his arms around them both. Kikyou said nothing but Sango was different. She giggled and leaned against him. "Yeah but next time fur will fly."

A/N: Ack! I'm really sorry the chapter wasn't as long as the others but my mind has gone completely _blank_ for the last week or so. I know nothing much happened in this but I promise the next chapter will be good. Now, as always, thanks to the reviews I've gotten…

**_Snoochie:_** Yes, you did beat Chan! A prize for you! (Hands Suzu to Snoochie) she's not the real Suzu sad to say, Kagome wouldn't give the real one up. But I bet if you switched this one with the real Suzu she wouldn't notice since she's busy fuming over InuYasha's smoking habit.

**_TheChanMan_**: See! I told you Snoochie would beat you and she did!

**_Freaky Star Eyes:_** Well you told me where the fics were at church so thank you! Anyways, I didn't wanna put the inusults in anyway, besides i liked this one better. Chan disagreed a little though but you told me to never let chan take control so i locked him up in his cage. Don't worry i feed him. a bowl of ramen everyday. can't let him starve now can i?


	7. Pants

Now to begin chapter **_7_** of Dateless! I can't believe how far I've gotten! I'm really happy with this fanfic it's doing the best out of my other 2. Although I haven't added any to my Spyro/InuYasha fanfic, and my Inu poems haven't gotten any new reviews. I okay about it. Besides, there are _a lot_ of others out there that are most likely way better than my stuff. (Sniff)…Well…onwards!

**_Disclaimer:_** No matter how much I pray, I'll never own any of the InuYasha gang! I really want to own InuYasha. _So_ cute! Just like Jakoutsu, I just wanna cut off his cute wittle doggy ears and keep them so I can pet them whenever I want! (And maybe use them as finger puppets)

Chapter 7: **_Pants_**

"What?" Kagome screeched. "Kikyou's coming too?" _Geez, she's really determined about this double date thing. She keeps asking me all the time. Maybe now she'll stop._

"Yes. I invited her yesterday," Miroku continued to toss a small ball up and down in his hands.

"But Miroku you _know_ I don't like her."

"That's why I invited her. You two used to be inseparable. What happened that made you hate her?"

"…I refuse to answer that," Kagome crossed her arms. "But why did you have to invite her? She ruins everything!"

"I have to disagree, she makes things interesting."

"Well I disagree," Kagome said mockingly. Miroku tossed the ball across the street.

"Why'd you do that?" Kagome asked, watching it roll across the road and under a car.

"No reason. Now," He looked at her as they neared home.

"What time do you need to be ready?" he asked her, going over their plans for that night.

"By the time you leave the house," Kagome rolled her eyes, having gone over this since the day he asked her to the double date.

"Where are we going to meet?"

"Dark Moon Club."

"Who are you going to bring?"

"My 'mate."

"What are you going to wear?"

Kagome mumbled, looking at the ground pouting her lips.

"What? I can't understand you."

Kagome mumbled a little louder, which sounded like: "Sewing war ants."

"A little louder please."

Kagome's face reddened in irritation. "I'm going to wear pants," she mumbled louder.

"That's a good girl. You're going to wear pants and not a skirt!" Miroku said happily, swatting Kagome on the back.

But Kagome was less than happy and she protested. "But I don't like pants!"

"Pants are way better than those things you wear, not that it matters to me, and I have to wear pants anyhow."

"Are you saying you'd like to wear a skirt?"

"No, never in my life would I want to. But pants allow you to do anything! Like hang upside down."

"Why would I hang upside down?"

"Sit on a stool on a stage," Miroku counted off his fingers.

"What would I be doing on a stage in the first place?"

"Run around."

"I don't like to run…much anyway."

"Sit without your legs crossed."

"What?"

"And you'd be able to go around outside on a windy day without playing peek-a-boo with passer bys."

"I'd never wear a skirt that short to do that!"

"Well what about that green pleated skirt you like so much?" Miroku asked as they went inside the house.

"I've never had problems with it," Kagome scowled as they went through the hallway to the stairwell.

"I've never been able to say anything up until now but…even without wind I've seen what I never wanted to see," Miroku blushed but not near enough as Kagome who shrieked.

"Miroku! Then why didn't you say anything about it?" Kagome, feeling extremely violated, held her skirt down as though Miroku had x-ray vision. They were at the top of the stairs and were heading to their rooms for homework. Miroku answered with a shrug. Kagome's face went redder (if that was possible).

"You pervert!" Kagome sped off the 3 feet to her room and slammed the door shut behind her, leaving Miroku with a small smirk on his face as he went to his room and silently shut his door.

Kagome paced the perimeters of her room, unsure of what to do. Most of her skirts were on her bed; she had a ruler in her hand and had just finished measuring the lengths of each skirt. Her green pleated skirt was in her other hand. She looked down at it then put it back on its hanger and put it away.

"I don't care what Miroku says, I'll wear a skirt. I'll wear whatever I want," she said to herself. "…" she spotted a pair of pants in the back of her shallow closet. _Well he said it would only be for tonight…I guess I could._ Kagome reached for the pants and pulled it out. It was the only pair she had and she had gotten them two Christmas' ago. A gift from Miroku, although he had given them to her privately.

"_Here," Miroku handed Kagome a professionally looking wrapped package. It wasn't in a bag or a box, but paper tissue instead. Silver with white pine trees, it sparkled under the Christmas lights that lined the edges of the ceiling through out the house. _

"_What is it?" Kagome asked curiously, taking the package in awe at it's wrapping. _

"_That's a silly question to ask. It's a gift, you have to open it," Miroku chuckled. _

"_But I don't want to ruin the wrapping, it looks like it took you while to get so…perfect. It looks like you took a ruler and measured everything even the right angles."_

_Miroku rolled his eyes with a smile. "It's just tissue paper." Miroku waved it off. Kagome looked down at the gift in her hands._

"_I better head downstairs, Ms. Higurashi wants me to help with the food and tree," Miroku said and walked downstairs. _

"_Hey! Wait a sec!" Kagome called out to him. Miroku stopped and looked up. _

"_You can call her mom you know. You've been here for 2 years," Kagome pointed out. _

"_I know, but she's not my permanent mom," Miroku shrugged and walked away. _

Kagome held the pants out arms length. They were a dark blue with silver sparkles. They were low rise jeans and looked like they'd hug at her waist and thighs, but gradually flared at the knees. She looked at it at the sides and blushed. All the way up the leg on the sides was a slit that went all way up to the belt loops. The way it was held together was by two braided ribbons that wove around each other. _He wants me to actually **wear** this? I'm not even sure it would fit! I was **13** years old when I got this._Kagome continued to study the pants. Making sure her door was shut and locked; she quickly pulled off her current skirt and put on the pants. It was a snug fit but they fit just fine. The pant legs met the floor and Kagome felt really...

"Weird…" Kagome breathed. That was the only word Kagome could come up with. She looked over at her body length on her wall. She walked over to it and looked at herself. She turned to her back and looked over her shoulder.

"I can see I have a butt…" Kagome said in awe. "A nice butt at that…" She turned sideways and looked at the slit going up her leg.

"I look…different. I feel taller and slender than ever…!" Kagome was wordless. The last time she wore pants was way beyond recalling. There was a knock at her door that caused Kagome to panic. No one has seen her in pants and she didn't want anyone to see her in the ones she was in.

"Who is it?" she asked quickly, grabbing her previous skirt.

"Miroku, who else?"

"Uh, just hold on a second!" Kagome hopped on one foot as she struggled to get the pants off, she bumped into the wall as she kicked them off.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh…just some cleaning!" Kagome zipped up her skirt and straightened it out. She unlocked the door and opened it.

"Er…" Miroku noticed the mess in Kagome's room before she could even say anything.

"Are you sure you were cleaning?" he asked quizzically. Kagome glanced over her shoulder then put on a fake smile.

"Uh-huh!" she nodded vigorously.

"Well…I was going to say I'll be leaving in about 10 minutes. Are you at all even a little bit ready?" Miroku asked. Kagome shifted her weight on her feet then stood up straight.

"Oh!" She looked down at herself in fake shock. "I'm not ready! I guess that means good-bye for you!" She ushered Miroku away from the doorway. "I'll see you later!" She shut the door in his face.

"Do I really have to go?" InuYasha asked Sango, who was putting a jacket on.

"InuYasha don't even start with me. I'll meet you at the club okay?" Sango waved goodbye and left her apartment, leaving InuYasha there all by himself for another 30 minutes. _Whose idea was it to meet 30 minutes apart from each other? _InuYasha sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Nothing good was on so he flipped through the channels hoping to land on something good. Despite hating her, InuYasha's brain kept turning to her. That stupid girl who loathed everything about him. He couldn't help it; she looked a lot like Kikyou. Taking a sideways glance at the phone on the other side of the couch he growled from the back of his throat. He sank deeper into the couch cushions and flipped the channel. He took a cigarette and lit it. He let out a ring of smoke and looked at the clock. He had 15 minutes until he had to leave. He wondered why Sango left him in _her_ home and not made him go home. He guessed she was just being polite, but he knew Sango better than that and she usually left a message somewhere in her actions. Maybe she left a note somewhere for him to read? He got up and went to Sango's room where he found it was unusually clean. He looked around the room, it felt creepy that was he was in her room and she wasn't there. It was like he was looking around a dead person's home.

"Meow!" Kirara looked up from her spot on the bed. "Hey cat," InuYasha sat next to her. Kirara yawned and fell back asleep, as though to say "oh it's just you." Rolling his eyes, InuYasha got up and looked around at the pictures that filled up Sango's walls. Most pictures were of him and Sango, but a few were of him and Kikyou or just InuYasha alone. Looking at a picture of Kikyou he made a decision. He left the room, Kirara at his heels after he had woken her up, and picked up the phone. He dialed a phone number and waited for the receiver to pick up. And after a minute someone did.

"Hello, this is Kikyou."

"This is InuYasha," when he said his name he heard Kikyou sigh but he wasn't sure if it was of relief or annoyance.

"…"

"Do you know Higurashi's home number?"

"Why would you want to know her for?" Kikyou asked with a chuckle.

"Why's it any business of yours why I want it? Do you know it or not?"

There was a pause and InuYasha thought she was looking for the number or didn't hear him. He was about to ask again when Kikyou spoke up. "Sorry no, I don't."

"Thanks," InuYasha grumbled.

"Guess I'll talk to you soon. Bye," Kikyou hung up with a click.

"…" InuYasha put down the phone and looked at the clock above the TV. His 30 minutes were gone and he had to leave. He looked down at Kirara. "Well Kirara, go back to bed," InuYasha lightly pushed Kirara away from him with his foot. Kirara hissed at him and scampered off into the room. The hanyou left the apartment, making sure it was locked behind him.

Kagome sat in her living room watching TV. She was going to leave in 5 minutes and wanted to stay home so she wouldn't have to meet up with InuYasha. She was channel flipping and ignored the complaints coming from Souta. "Pick a channel and stick with it!"

"Deal with it Souta."

"You're leaving soon any way and there's a big soccer game right now!"

"Watch when I leave," Kagome flipped the channel.

"But it's us against England!"

"Wait for a re run."

"But Kagome there are no re-runs! It's just like wrestling! Everything's live!"

If Kagome was going to say anything, she stopped when there was a knock at the door. She shot a fierce look at Souta and tossed the remote at him. He caught it happily and instantly flipped the channel to soccer. Kagome got up and went to open the door. "Souta when I get back the TV is mine!" she called to him as she slid open the door. She gasped out of surprise to see InuYasha at her door. The shock didn't last long and her eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well why do you think I am? I am here to pick you up."

"But I thought I was taking myself there and you'd come in late."

"Well…um…Sango made…" InuYasha couldn't find an excuse.

"You actually came on your own free will?" Kagome asked.

InuYasha crossed his arms. "So? What of it?"

Kagome tried not to giggle. "Nothing. Well…we better get going right?" InuYasha only keh'd. Kagome turned around. "Hey! I'm leaving now! I may not get back until midnight!" she yelled through the hall and she shut the door and started to walk, InuYasha behind her.

"How are we going to get there?" Kagome asked, noticing there was no sign of transportation that InuYasha had taken.

"Walking," InuYasha answered simply as though it was no big deal.

"Why? We could just take a bus."

"I hate public transportation. It's unsafe."

Kagome pursed her lips. "Would've thought you liked it since you like to get into so much trouble."

"I do _not_ like to get into trouble…Trouble likes _me."_

Kagome sighed sarcastically. "_Sure_ it does. Then explain why you pick fights with people."

"Hey! They were asking for a beating!"

"Uh-huh…"

"…"

"…"

InuYasha glanced at her then looked back up, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "You're in pants." He said. Kagome looked down at her legs then blushed. "Yeah…"

"So why are you wearing them?"

"Well I can't go anywhere naked can I?"

"It's the first time I've seen you wear pants before."

"I thought you said you had been ignoring me for the past 3 years?"

"I can't completely. You're everywhere. Like an unwanted dog. It's like you follow me or something. Every time I look somewhere you're there in the scene."

"Maybe it's you who's following me."

"Once or twice I thought you were Kikyou."

"Why do you keep bringing that up? Do I really look that much like her?" Kagome put her hands in her pockets. It was getting a bit chilly and she shivered.

"Kikyou wannabe," InuYasha mumbled.

"Will you stop calling me that? It's not my fault I look like her! We're _related!_" Kagome stomped her foot. "What?" InuYasha looked at her surprisingly. "She's never mentioned you!"

"I'm not surprised."

"How are you two related?"

"My mom is her mom's sister."

"Oh. By the way, you look ridiculous in pants."

Kagome's face flushed._ I should've worn a skirt…_ Kagome crossed her arms.

"You know, you wouldn't be so cold if you didn't have those slashes going down your legs."

"That's how they were made and I didn't know it'll make me cold." Kagome began to mentally wish for InuYasha's jacket he was wearing and wondered if he was going to offer it to her. She didn't bother to raise her hopes.

"Keh, your fault for weird clothes." InuYasha put his hands behind his head, and ruffled the top of his head like he had an afro.

"Humph, some boy friend you are." Kagome's teeth chattered as a cold chill went down her spine.

_**---------------With Sango and Miroku----------------**_

"When does your friend come?" Miroku asked as he and Sango sat at a table for two on a loft. They were at the dance club and they had been waiting for InuYasha and the others. The place was booming with music, colored lights covered them once and a while. Hundreds of teens were out on the dance the floor and the rest were on the sidelines watching or at a table talking with friends or hitting on some one.

"He's supposed to be here at 8. That's ten more minutes," Sango said over the crowd after she glanced at her watch. Miroku leaned on his hand and looked over the railing at the people dancing. "Kikyou and her date is going to be here soon then."

Sango looked over the railing too. "Wonder who her match is?"

"Well you don't have to wonder any more, she just came in. Look." Miroku pointed over to the entrance where Kikyou and her date had entered. "Should we go greet her?"

"Yeah," Sango got up the same time Miroku did and followed him down the spiral stair case and through the crowd. "Ouch!" Her foot got stepped on by a passing boy. "Watch it!" the boy snapped. Sango gave him a bitter stare and turned back to follow Miroku, but she couldn't find him. "Miroku!" Sango stood on her toes to see where he was, but she was too short.

"Kikyou, nice of you to join us," Miroku greeted Kikyou and her date.

"Hi," Kikyou hugged Miroku then put an arm around her date. "I'd like you to meet Sesshoumaru." Her date didn't smile or anything, but stared at him. Miroku was about to say something, but Kikyou spoke up before him. Her eyes widened in slight startlement and confusion. "Oh? Where's Sango?" she asked.

"She was right behind me," Miroku turned around to find Sango gone. "How about you two go find us a table and wait for us there. Go up on the loft, and see if you can find Sango." Miroku walked into the crowd, leaving Sesshoumaru and Kikyou to find a table on their own.

"Sango!" Miroku walked through the throng of dancing teens, being pushed every once and while.

"Do you see her anywhere?" Kikyou asked Sesshoumaru. She was leaning on the railing with him, her hand locked on his. Sesshoumaru looked around. "No."

"Do you know what she looks like?"

"Yes. I see her all the time with InuYasha."

"Oh how could I forget," Kikyou said with a hint of disdain as she leaned on her free hand. "I see her. She's about 5 feet from Miroku, but they can't see each other."

"So you want me to do something?"

"I don't know. It's sort of funny; seeing Sango unnerved like this."

"I've noticed that you have a level of envy with her."

"I do not."

"Yes you do, I noticed it when ever you come to visit InuYasha and she was there." He heard her snort, even with the music, his demon senses allowed him to hear everything she said clearly.

"That woman is always touching him." She said under her breath. She looked at Sesshoumaru. "Why should I envy her?"

"She has more boldness than you do. It took you a year before you kissed InuYasha."

"How do you know that?"

"He came home that night unnaturally happy. He announced he had his first kiss that night at dinner. It made me ill just to see that wretched half breed that way." Sesshoumaru made a face. Kikyou took her hand from Sesshoumaru and moved her hair from her face, but it fell back into place. "Wretched?" Kikyou echoed.

"Son of a human wench. Half-breeds are nothing but filth."

"How can you call him filth? He is your brother. Unless there are other things we don't know."

"I could tell you all his secrets if you wish. And we're only half brothers."

"Not right now. Maybe later. Sango and Miroku finally found each other."

At that moment, Sango and Miroku came looking uncomfortable and embarrassed at being separated and lost. "Hey," Sango waved, standing in front of them. The second she realized Sesshoumaru was Kikyou's date her mind went blank and couldn't stop her self from talking. "_You're_ dating Kikyou? What the hell?" she chuckled. "Kikyou dogs must have a thing for you, you're attracting every breed!" she laughed. Miroku raised an eyebrow. Kikyou looked up at Sesshoumaru to see his reaction. He sneered at her.

"Nice to see you again Sango," he said, his voice filled with venom. "Kikyou," he turned to Kikyou, his arm around her shoulder. "I'll be back. Do you need anything to drink?" he asked.

Kikyou thought a moment. "Yes. May I have lemonade?" Sesshoumaru nodded and walked away.

Sango covered her mouth as though she was yawning. "May I have lemonade?" she mocked Kikyou in a snooty voice so she could only hear.

A/N: A little short, hope that's okay with you guys. Hope you like it! I'm running out of ideas. Please help me!

**_Snoochie: _**lol! I don't mind if you come by for really no reason. Nice to hear from you guys everyonce and a while. Well, expect a message from TheChanMan soon in his next review.He wanted to email you but seeing you aren't registered on he couldn't. So he'll see you next time in a review or something. I copied your recent review so he could read it. You really should've seen his reaction. Freakin' hilairious. ("Oh I'll bring it on!") Oh, and thanks for the cookies you gave me awhile back! Much love!

**_Kailie, Kiernan, and JJ:_** (hope you don't mind me calling you JJ) Thank you for the thank you card! But I wish I could've done more than sit there grinning with Chan. I feel bad not actually giving you anything. But hey, if I didn't agree to it, you wouldn't have Sesshoumaru. I paid for half of him. Lol! Oh, hey does my email address work? Josiah said he emailed me and I never got anything. Much love!

**_Little TinkerBell Girl:_** Well you're new! Well to tell you the truth I got the plot idea from an episode of Totally Spies. It stuck in my mind (as you can see-er...read.) Well other fanfics i've read have really long chapters. (like JJ's and TheChanMan's). I'm trying to make my chapters just as long, a small goal for me, and if i reach it I'll be all "yay!". But only for a little while.

Well…JA NE! (Poofs away in a puff of pink fluffy smoke)

LadyDragonStar


	8. Sugar Rush

Chapter 8 of Dateless

A/N: Stupid fish jumped out of the bucket while I was cleaning its tank. Good thing I found it on the floor before it died. Stupid loach…

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Everything in InuYasha belongs to Rumiko-sensei. But the fan fiction idea is mine. Steal, I report. (Unless you ask permission…nicely.)

Chapter 8: **_Sugar Rush (Yeah, the white stuff. You know the pink packets in restaurants that make you all "Whoop!") Packets vary in color._**

"Kami…" Kagome breathed as she and InuYasha entered the dance club. Lights blinded her and she thought the loud music was going to make her ears bleed. She covered her ears and looked at InuYasha. He was baring his fangs and his ears were flat against his head.

Kagome was about to step forward when two over enthusiastic girls jumped out in front of her and InuYasha. "Welcome to Dark Moon Club!" they squealed like cheer leaders.

"Eh?" Kagome thought they were going to lunge at her and InuYasha as they jumped closer. She took a step back.

"Oh don't be so shy!" they pouted, throwing a necklace of beads around her neck. Kagome looked up at InuYasha; he was being pawed over by two other girls just like the ones that were greeting Kagome. "Come on! Join the fun!" the girls laughed, putting more necklaces around her neck.

InuYasha growled as two girls put beads around his neck. "Come on hottie, don't be shy! Come in! Dance with us!" They tugged at his wrists. He wanted so much to hit them, but he never hit girls.

"Let go!" he yelled at them, but they didn't listen. "Ouch! That hurt!" He cried as their grip on his wrists tightened.

"Why come alone? You dance with _us!_ Not by yourself!" The girls squealed. Kagome slipped away from the two girls who were bothering her. They had pounced on another defenseless group who entered. "Phew…" She sighed. "InuYasha?" she noticed InuYasha wasn't next to her anymore. "Oh great he ditched me! That jerk!" Kagome stomped her foot and looked around. "Now what?"

"Ow! Bitches let go of me!" InuYasha yelled as the two girls tried to pull him onto the dance floor.

"Dance with us! Dance with us!" they chanted, eyes seeming to glow with optimistic evil.

"Hey!" InuYasha looked over his shoulder for help from Kagome but she wasn't there. "Damn it!" He cursed. InuYasha felt helpless. He didn't want to make a scene or else Kagome would show up and shout in his face for a being an attention addict, so he couldn't hurt the girls. Next thing InuYasha knew was he was standing and the girls were dancing around him.

"Join us! Join us!" They chorused. InuYasha looked around for a familiar face. Sango was in the same building, she had to see him. It wasn't hard to spot a guy with silver hair and dog ears. Right? He noticed surrounding people with uncommon hair color. Dyed no doubt, like something straight out of an anime. That meant he wasn't going to be the only one with silver hair. But his was real, was it easy to spot someone with real silver hair? It was easy to spot wigs.

"Hey! Where are you?" InuYasha yelled into the air, hoping Kagome would hear him. He looked around and noticed the girls weren't really paying attention to him. _Maybe I can slip away…_InuYasha made sure that their backs were facing him, but he cringed were they pushed their ass' against his hips. He silently and slowly slid away, hoping they'd think he was joining them to dance. He was about 3 steps away when they spotted him. "Where are you going? Dance with us!" they demanded him, dancing towards him.

InuYasha thought quickly. "I'm not leaving! I'm…I'm dancing with you!" He put his hands up half-heartedly and put on a fake smile. He hopped from one foot to the other. "See? I'm dancing!" InuYasha knew he looked stupid as he slowly spun in a circle, fingers pointed in the air, waving them around as he hopped from one foot to the other.

The girls beamed. "Yay!" They danced faster, laughing.

"Yeah see this is fun! We're all dancing!" InuYasha lied and pretended to enjoy it. The two girls continued to dance, and seeming satisfied that InuYasha joined in seemed to forget about him. He inched away into the crowd and bolted off unnoticed and set off to find someone he knew; Kagome in particular. _Damn bitches._ InuYasha cursed as he looked this way and that for Kagome or Sango.

"InuYasha!" Kagome tried to look over the tops of people's heads. They were jumping around to the music and made things harder for her. She thought she spotted InuYasha but realized it was someone in a wig or that they didn't have dog ears like he did. She saw someone close to InuYasha's look but realized it was a girl with long ivory hair and ears rather like a robots. Besides, she was half a foot shorter or more than InuYasha and was being held up by someone. Kagome swore she was a robot. After minutes of searching she found him. It looked like he was looking for her too. "InuYasha!" She yelled his name praying he heard her but he wasn't facing her and was getting farther away. "InuYasha over here!" Kagome hollered but she could hardly hear herself as she jumped up and down waving her hand in the air. It didn't do any good; nearly the entire dance club was doing a very similar thing she was. To no avail, she couldn't grab his attention. She stopped jumping up and down and prepared to push and shove people out of the way. _If only there was **some **command that would get him to hear and obey me._ Kagome growled as she pushed one person after another out of the way. "InuYasha!" she screamed again when she caught sight of his ears, but again he didn't hear her. _A command like **sit** would be nice._

"Yo Kagome!" a hand grabbed her shoulder causing the girl to scream but the person didn't notice when he spun Kagome around to face him. It was like a nightmare. None of her friends were, as far as she knew, not there and InuYasha had 'vanished'. Now she was facing Kouga who was wearing a smirk on his wolfish face.

"K-Kouga! What a nice uh…er…surprise!" Kagome stuttered quickly, smiling nervously. Her heart skipped beats when Kouga eyed her like a yummy candy bar.

"Wow Kagome, hardly recognized you in jeans. I've never seen you in pants before."

"Um…eh, heh, heh! Yeah it's only for tonight though. Miroku said it's easier to dance in pants than a skirt," Kagome glanced side ways for InuYasha. He was long gone.

"Probably is," Kouga leaned down to Kagome's ear. "You should wear them more often. I can see more of your beauty," he said loud enough for Kagome to hear alone.

Kagome's eyes grew in shock. No one had ever said anything like that to her and she certainly didn't want to hear it from Kouga. She stared at him as he smiled down at her. "I…I gotta…" Kagome stammered for words bit Kouga's gaze always left her speechless. Damn the stupid beautiful cocky smile.

"Oh come on Kagome. Stay here with me. No use going around by yourself. Not when you don't know what creeps might be lurking around here."

"But…" Kagome's words were cut short when Kouga gave her a look that would make _any_ girl melt. "I…I…I…" She fought for words in her mind that would him to go away. "You're cute!" she blurted like an idiot. _Damn! That's not going to work!_ She kicked herself mentally. Now she was stuck.

"Where the hell is she?" InuYasha growled as he jostled people out of the way. He sniffed the air but couldn't pick out her scent. There was just too many to pick out of. He looked around the area and found no one he knew that could help him. He was about to yell for everyone to shut up so he could think of what to do or just to get everyone quiet so he could call for Kagome, but someone caught his eye. There, up on the loft where he last glanced were the people he was supposed to meet up with. Maybe Kagome had already made it up there but was hidden from his view. InuYasha made a beeline for the spiral staircase to reach them. The closer he got a thought nagged at his mind. He had been thinking about it since he heard that Kikyou was coming too with her date. Who was her date and where was he? He had noticed she was alone besides Sango and her date and possibly Kagome was with her.

He walked up the stair case spiraling around a pole the best he could while people were rushing up and down the stairs. As soon as he made it up the stairs it wasn't hard to reach Sango. She was closer than he thought. He noticed there was no date with Kikyou and Kagome wasn't there. He swerved passed a couple and grabbed Sango around the waist from behind. "Ah!" Sango screamed bloody murder before she realized it was InuYasha hugging her from behind. He always dug his claws into her sides. "InuYasha!" She hissed pushing him off. "You scared me!" She smacked his arm and pouted.

"Too much to resist," InuYasha shrugged. "Hey," he clapped Miroku on the back then looked at Kikyou. "I thought you said you were bringing your date?"

"I did," Kikyou answered taking a step closer so she wouldn't have to raise her voice over the crowd.

"Well who is he? Anxious to meet the bastard," InuYasha joked even though he had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

Kikyou was about to answer but Sango yelped and jumped in front of InuYasha. "Oh it doesn't matter does it? You'll meet him soon! Right now let's just wait until your date comes! She's more important right?" Sango spoke quickly.

_The wannabe!_ "Gotta find her!" InuYasha rushed off down to the spiral staircase, leaving the others to stare after him in confusion.

**_With Kagome… (And Kouga too. Oh joy…)_**

"Kouga I really need to go! I'm already here with someone!" Kagome tried to explain but Kouga had a firm grip on her hand as he led her to his table. Either Kouga couldn't hear her or he chose to disregard her. He led her to his table where his friends sat.

"Hey guys," Kouga smiled at his friends, standing in front of the table. Two boys sat at the table. One had a Mohawk and the other had his hair slicked back and his bangs were blue.

"Kouga where've ya been?" the one with a mohawk asked.

"Just found Kagome here by herself. We're here to show her a good time," Kouga wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulders and held her against his chest. "Aren't we going to have a good time?" he chuckled down at Kagome who shuddered at his touch.

"Well what about Ayame?" the boy with the Mohawk asked.

Kouga rolled his eyes. "Oh yes that's right Ginta. _Ayame_…" Kouga put on a fake confused look. He looked down at Kagome. "Heh, this'll make our long story short. There's this girl who likes me but I don't like her. We met a long time ago and she's determined to be my mate."

"And you want to use me in all this?" Kagome asked with loathe. "Why don't you tell her you don't like her?"

"She won't listen. Maybe if she sees that I'm not with her but with another woman, she'll realize it and leave me alone."

"Kouga, she's human. She won't care but she'll rip her head off in the process. I really don't think this is a good idea," Ginta tried to explain.

"No she won't. She doesn't have the guts to do anything."

"But…"

"Fool, Kagome is far more the beauty than Ayame. Kagome has more brains than that ditzy wench too. .Not only will Ayame realize I don't like her but it'll hit her that she's not the most attractive woman in this world and not the smartest as she says she is." Kouga moved his arm down to Kagome's waist. "So that's it. I trust you understand."

"Hey--!" Kagome screeched pushing Kouga away from her. "Don't you dare touch me!" She raised her hand and slapped him across the face.

"Oh!" Ginta and his friend gasped. "She slapped him!" Kouga stared at her in somewhat disbelief.

Kagome's face reddened. "…Sorry, but I'm kinda already seeing some else…" She looked down at the ground to avoid eye contact.

Kouga stared at her, the rusty wheels in his head turning. "Don't tell me it's that mutt face." He guessed.

"Hey! Stop calling him that! His name is InuYasha! Use it!" Kagome divulged, shaking her fists.

"Kouga!" a voice shrieked nearby. "Uh-oh…" Kouga's friends scooted into their seats awaiting the next event. A girl rushed up to Kouga and gave a sharp slap across his chest.

"Ouch! Why is everyone slapping me?" Kouga rubbed the spot where he was hit.

"Why did you abandon me?" the girl cried. _She must be Ayame!_ Kagome thought. The girl, Ayame had red hair that was in pig tails. Her eyes were a startling green that reminded Kagome of the boy Harry Potter from the book she's read. She wore a white jean skirt and a coral tank top. She was more muscular than Kagome but it made her seem like the warrior babe. How could Kouga possibly think she was more attractive than her?

"I didn't abandon you! We got separated!" Kouga lied.

"I don't believe you! Ever since we got together you've been making up lies! We have _never_ had a date where we weren't fighting!" Ayame complained.

Kagome looked between Ayame and Kouga. She was angry too, what kind of boyfriend does that? And didn't he say he didn't like her? So how the hell were they dating. Unless… "Kouga you got paired up with her?" she asked.

Ayame looked at her as though she just noticed her. "Who's this?" she asked Kouga, eyes narrowing at Kagome. Kagome fiddled with her thumbs and took a step back.

Kouga, not wanting to abandon his plan, wrapped his arm around Kagome again and grinned. "This is Kagome; my mate."

"What…?" Ayame's face fell in alarm. "You're…mate…? But how could she be? You and I…we…"

Kagome clenched her teeth. "How many times do I have to tell you? Let go!" She shoved Kouga off her.

Ayame's face suddenly brightened. "No, she isn't!" she jumped in glee. "If she was she wouldn't mind you touching her!" Her face then changed to anger. "Jerk! How come you don't touch me like that?"

_**With the Frantic InuYasha…**_

"Wench, getting her self lost," InuYasha grumbled looking around. He sniffed the air and tried his best to get Kagome's scent.

"Hey did you hear what's going on over in the west side of the club? Some girls are gaining up on a wolf for cheating and lying!" a girl gossiped with her friend as they passed by. "The one with the red hair is really pissed. Her boyfriend took another girl and said they were mates. Crazy."

InuYasha ignored it. What did he care? "Witch! Where are you?" He yelled. A few heads turned and looked at him. "Yes?" a girl in all black walked up to InuYasha. "Do you need something?" she asked.

"What?" InuYasha asked confusedly.

"You called my name."

"I wasn't asking you! I'm looking for someone."

"Who is called Witch too? Maybe I can help."

"Her name isn't witch. It's Kagome," the name rolled off his tongue like a foreign word. He felt different saying her name. He had the sudden urge to say it again for that feeling.

"Kagome? Higurashi Kagome? She's with the wolf boy," Witch pointed to the left side of the building. "I saw it earlier."

"Keh," InuYasha walked passed her to where she was pointing without even simple thanks. He heard Witch call him a jackass as he left. _Bitch. Going off with Kouga. He doesn't even deserve her._ InuYasha growled as he pushed through the crowd. He caught Kagome's scent and picked up the pace. He spotted the top of her head and swerved pass two people.

"Kouga you are the most…the most idiotic jerk on the face of this earth!" Kagome stomped her foot. _Gods I suck at slander._

" Ouch that hurt Kagome. I think I'll cry," Kouga held his heart and swayed on his feet sarcastically. "Mutt face?"

"What?" Kagome turned around and saw InuYasha rushing towards her. "InuYasha!" she ran towards him and met him halfway. "Where were you? I've been looking for you!"

"What the hell are you doing running off with Kouga?" InuYasha held Kagome by her shoulders.

"I didn't! He dragged me away!" Kagome explained. InuYasha growled and walked up to Kouga. "What were you thinking? You separated me and her! She came with _me_ not you." He yelled in Kouga's face. He didn't even give him a chance to respond before he turned on his heel and took Kagome by the wrist and led her away.

"She's happier with me and you know it Mutt face!" Kouga yelled after him.

"Sure didn't look like it when she called you an ignoramus!" InuYasha yelled over his shoulder as he and Kagome disappeared into the crowd.

"Next time stay close to me. Don't get lost again," InuYasha scolded Kagome as they got closer to the spiral stair case.

"Is that concern in your voice? Kami-sama, InuYasha finally discovers another emotion other than anger. I think the world's ending."

"Shut up. At least I saved your ass from being turned into another ignoramus."

"Hey what's with all the compliments? You just did the opposite of insulting me."

"…Shut up."

_**With the Others**_

_Oh where or where could have my puppy dog gone?_ Kikyou sang in her head as she looked down at the crowd. Her eyebrows knitted in confusion. That tune wasn't right for it. She sang it again in her mind trying to remember the tune but it proved difficult with the loud music in the background. _What is the tune? What is the tune?_ She tapped her fingers on the railing. She felt a hand on her shoulder and absentmindedly leaned into it.

She sighed as she felt arms encircle around her waist. "Here you go," the right hand placed a glass into her hand. Kikyou looked down at the pink lemonade and faintly smiled as she took a sip from it. A little warm but oh well.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru," Kikyou kissed his cheek, leaving a bit of lemonade.

"It was no problem. Except finding my way back. I went in a circle twice without realizing it."

"Kikyou! Sesshoumaru!" Sango ran up to them after she and Miroku had gone off to grab some drinks. She held up a beer bottle and wore a large smile. "Look!" she laughed holding the beer up to them. Miroku walked up behind her holding two beers and he was also smiling.

"Where'd you get those?" Kikyou asked her eyes on the beer.

"Miroku got them at the bar on the other side of the club. You have to be 21 and over to enter," Sango wasn't the type of person to be proud of law breaking, but for some reason she was. Maybe it was because she didn't go in with Miroku and he went on in by himself?

"Miroku's 21?" Kikyou asked raising an eyebrow and looked at Miroku suspiciously.

"I'm not 21, I just have a fake ID and the fact that I'm mature enough as it is, they easily believed me to be 21," Miroku explained, pulling out a card from his pocket and showing it to them. Sure enough, his ID looked real. His birth date had been changed and according to the year, he was 23, not 21. His photo of himself wasn't really what he looked like. It was his face, his nose and hair. But he certainly didn't have a growing beard as he did in the photo.

"Is that fuzz?" Sesshoumaru asked taking the ID and holding up to his eye for a closer inspection.

"Sure is," Miroku said with pride as he took the ID back and stuck it back in his wallet and into his pocket. "But my mom made me get rid of it. Her excuse was I was too young to have a beard at the time. But hey, it grew in on its own," he shrugged as Sango giggled.

"Take it out again!" She reached for Miroku's pocket and before he could protest she pulled it out and stared at the ID. "You're so cute! You should grow it again," her smile broadened and she showed it to Kikyou. "Don't you agree?" She was acting like a cheerleader who just got a new boyfriend.

A/N: No offense to cheerleaders here but the ones at our school get a new one every week or so.

Kikyou stared stonily at the ID. She was completely against things like this. "I can't answer that and my opinion isn't the same as yours," she said. Sango pouted a little and pursed her lips a bit and took the ID back and held it like it was kitten. "Oh where's your sense of humor?" she joked and squealed when she looked at the ID again.

"Is she…?" Kikyou looked as astonished as her face would let her, which wasn't much, but she looked at Sango then to Miroku. Sango gave an innocent look that would rival a baby's.

"I don't know…maybe a little," Miroku put a hand on Sango's shoulder and she responded by shivering and giving a high pitched giggle.

"Wow, I feel really weird. How much did I actually drink?" Sango asked as she looked at the ID. "You drank one bottle," Miroku said with a soft smile. Sango looked at her feet. "I'm sorry…It was supposed to be for Kikyou and Sesshoumaru…" she apologized handing the ID back to Miroku.

"Is she really that out of it?" Kikyou asked, wondering if InuYasha was around to see this.

"It's mainly all the sugar in her system. She ate 5 bars of candy already and two packs of pure sugar," Miroku explained as Sango rocked back and forth on her feet.

"Yeah! I swiped it from some dude who wasn't watching his food like he should! It was awesome!" Sango laughed, feeling a great sense of indulgence at not getting caught at stealing straight from under the candy dealer's nose. The music stopped for a few seconds and Sango looked up confusedly. "What's going on?" she slurred but no sooner had the question left her lips did another song start up and her face beamed. "Ohh! Miroku I love this song! Let's dance!" And she grabbed Miroku's wrist and starting to drag him to the dance the floor.

Sesshoumaru rushed up to them and kept pace with Miroku. "Don't let InuYasha see her like this," he warned in Miroku's ear. "What? Why?" Miroku wanted to ask but Sesshoumaru had already gone back to Kikyou.

"Oh wait!" Sango stopped in her tracks and looked down at the beer in her hands. She grabbed Miroku's and ran back to Kikyou and Sesshoumaru. "Here!" She placed the bottles firmly in their hands and smiled. "This is for you! Sorry I drank yours," She apologized again, ignoring their confused looks. She ran off again and rejoined Miroku and resumed haphazardly leading him to the dance floor. "What did you tell him?" Kikyou asked as she looked at the beer bottle.

"Warned him not to let InuYasha see Sango in that condition."

"Someone has some brotherly love," Kikyou smirked and nudged him in the ribs. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "Nonsense."

"Don't you like this song?" Sango asked Miroku as she pulled him to the middle of the crowd. Miroku shrugged as Sango held both his hands and swayed from side to the music. "It's really good."

Sango giggled again. "Man, all that sugar really has gone to my head. Hey--! I bet there's nothing but sugar in my brain!" She chuckled at the thought.

"You should really lighten up on the sugar," Miroku suggested while keeping an eye out for InuYasha or Kagome. If Kagome knew that he let his date get to beer he would never hear the end of it. The way her temper was she'd probably rip his tongue out so Miroku would never suggest beer to Sango again. Not that he would anyway…he didn't even say to drink it. He only did it for the thrill. His eyes were locked Sango's. Honey glazed and they were bright with excitement, not to mention the effects of sugar and beer. But it was only one bottle, who knew it would affect her this much? Maybe it's the sugar…

Sango put her arms around Miroku's neck. "Hey. Miroku?"

"Yes?" Miroku tried not to blush. The only other girl that got this close to him was Kagome, but even then, she didn't flirt with him.

"What do you think of me so far?" she asked thoughtfully. "Hm…" Miroku pursed his lips and thought, "So far…I think the woman clinging to my neck is nothing I thought she would be."

Sango wasn't sure if she was to take this as a compliment or an insult. But her mind was buzzing and she chose the positive. "Really?" she asked with grin.

"I think you're fun to be around and a little crazy," Miroku locked eyes with her again as her grin grew bigger. "I think you're t'coolest, most, awesomest, boy I have _ever_ met," she giggled, planting a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

Miroku blushed but he grinned too. He was probably closer to winning the bet than Kagome was. _Wonder where she is right now…_

Sango gasped and groaned. "Aww, damn. I got lipstick on you face…!"

_**------------------------------ With Kagome and InuYasha----------------------------------------**_

"Wait…this isn't the right stair case…" InuYasha said to himself as looked up. The stair case they stood at was on the opposite side of the building and went counter clockwise. "What the hell…?" he was sure he was going the right way. All he had to do was to retrace his steps and watch his surroundings. The dancing teens must have moved…damn.

"What? You're not lost again are you?" Kagome asked, recalling when they couldn't even find the place they were suppose to eat. She looked around hoping to spot Miroku but didn't see him. "Well…can you spot anyone else you know?" she looked at InuYasha for reassurance, but it didn't look like he heard her at all; it was so loud she could barely hear her own thoughts.

"Sango's not on any of the lofts I can see…neither is that guy," InuYasha talked out loud, a bad habit he had that he needed to take control off. Kagome tried reading his lips to see what he was saying. "I don't see anyone; not even Kikyou." A strong wave of jealousy erupted in Kagome and her heart clenched. For a brief moment she felt like slapping InuYasha, but the feeling went away as quickly as it came. "What do we do now?" InuYasha looked over to Kagome, who made a face at him. "What makes you think I know what to do?" she asked. InuYasha rolled his eyes and stuck his nose in the air, attempting to pick out Sango or Kikyou's scent. Suddenly…

"Come on Miroku!" a voice chirped happily. InuYasha whipped his head to where he heard Sango; fortunately he didn't have to turn far. She was running right towards him, or more correctly, pass him. "Hey!" he snapped as Sango ignored him and pulled Miroku by the wrist. They were going so quick Miroku didn't even notice InuYasha or Kagome.

"Miroku!" Kagome called out to him but he was already too far into the crowd to hear her. (3 feet away and growing.) "Come on! We need to reach him!" Kagome hastily said and took off towards them.

InuYasha drew in a breath and shouted: "Hey! Did you forget someone here, witch?" There was a tap on his shoulder and turned around.

"Yes?" It was her again. In all her pointed hat, black, chained "glory". Witch flashed him a smile before returning to the look of no emotion. InuYasha groaned and rolled his eyes and took off after Kagome, leaving Witch confused and irritated. "Jackass," she growled and returned to her business with her friends.

"Damn it woman!" InuYasha cursed as he tried his best to keep an eye on the back of Kagome's head. Passing crazed teens moving to an up beat tune, ducking under arms that swung near by, and dodging trampling feet, InuYasha caught up with Kagome, who, by the looks of it, lost sight of her friend. "What did I say about sticking close to me?" InuYasha scolded, holding onto a handful of Kagome's hair.

"Why would you care about where I am-ow!" Kagome hissed as InuYasha gave a sharp yank on her hair. "What are you doing with my hair?" she grabbed InuYasha's fist. "Let go!"

"Pulling you over to Sango and her mate!" InuYasha gave her another sharp yank, pulling her away from the direction she was originally going.

"But they went _that_ way!" Kagome pointed ahead of her and tried walking, but the more she tried the harder InuYasha pulled her hair. "Ouch! Damn it InuYasha!" she clenched her teeth in pain; her head was throbbing from the force InuYasha used on her hair.

"Tch," InuYasha let go of her and grabbed the beaded necklaces that were around her neck that the girls from the entrance of the club had given her. He pulled Kagome by those instead of her hair. "Come on."

"Gah! _InuYasha!_" Kagome gasped and held her throat. "You're choking me!" She hissed as the beads cut into her neck. She tried to loosen the beads from her neck but it. Was he trying to kill her? She felt a lump form in her throat every time she tried to breathe or swallow. InuYasha continued to pull Kagome the opposite way, oblivious to what damage he was causing her. To make matters worse for Kagome, no one seemed to notice them. Gritting her teeth, she pulled as hard as she could away from InuYasha, attempting to break the beads. _Owwwww!_ She bit the bottom of her lip as one necklace snapped, then another, and finally the third one snapped and sent her reeling forward. "Eep!"

"Eh?" InuYasha's arm swung forward at the lack of weight he once held, the beads went limp and he turned around to see Kagome staggering forward. "What are you doing?" he asked over the loud music as Kagome regained her balance.

She stood up straight and turned on her heel and glared daggers and InuYasha. "What the hell were you trying to do? Kill me?" she held one hand at her neck and massaged it as InuYasha walked closer to hear her better.

"What did I do?" he demanded.

"You were practically strangling me with my own necklace!" Kagome pointed to the dangling beads in InuYasha's hands.

"…?" InuYasha looked down at them and then scowled at Kagome. "Well if I was hurting you, you should've told me to let go!"

"I _did_ tell you to let me go! _When you were pulling my freakin' hair!_"

"You didn't say anything about the beads!" InuYasha waved the beads in her face.

"Yes I did! But barely since I had all the air blocked from going to my lungs!" Kagome yelled, getting closer to his face.

"Well speak louder next time!"

Kagome drew in a sharp breath, clenching her fists, "FINE! I'LL SPEAK LOUDER!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, making those around them go quiet.

InuYasha drew in a breath, "YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL! I'M RIGHT HERE! NOT ON THE OTHER END OF THE WORLD YOU FOG HORN!" People around them stopped what they were doing to watch or to see (or hear) what was going on.

"YOU TOLD ME TO SPEAK LOUDER!" Kagome yelled, then raised her voice louder than normal. (If that was possible) "**AND THAT'S WHAT I'M DOING!"**

**_-----------------------------------------------With Kikyou and Sesshoumaru-------------------------------------------------------------_**

"What's going on?" Kikyou asked while looking over the railing with Sesshoumaru.

"Can't see from here, but it is all the way on the other side of the room," Sesshoumaru strained his eyes to see. All the different colored lights hurt his eyes and he was having trouble just keeping his eyes focused. The beer that Sango had given them sat at their feet forgotten as a commotion stirred and nearly everyone turned to look. Whoever was yelling rivaled the music.

"Should we go check it out?" Kikyou asked, practically hanging off the railing to see over the other people who were trying to look. She looked up at Sesshoumaru, waiting for his answer.

"It wouldn't hurt to look, but remember not to care," he answered taking Kikyou's hand and they began walking over to the scene.

_**------------------------------------------Back with Kagome and InuYasha---------------------------------------------------------------**_

"WELL I DIDN'T MEAN FOR YOU TO YELL YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!" InuYasha bellowed, his eyes locked on Kagome's. Her face was red from screaming, and to his shock, InuYasha could see the imprints of beads around Kagome's neck. _Did I really do that?_

"I WOULDN'T BE YELLING IF YOU HADN'T STRANGLED ME!"

"AS I SAID: I DIDN'T HEAR YOU!"

"YES YOU DID! YOU CHOSE NOT TO LISTEN! I KNOW YOU DID! WHAT ELSE ARE YOUR STUPID DOG EARS FOR?"

"FINE!" InuYasha threw his hands up in the air. "I _DID_ HEAR YOU BUT I CHOSE NOT TO LISTEN!" he yelled sarcastically hoping Kagome would shut up. A circle had formed around them and people watched their argument. Behind Kagome, Witch stood laughing silently at InuYasha.

"AHAH! YOU ADMIT YOU WERE TRYING TO KILL ME!" Kagome pointed at InuYasha with a bit of a conquering smile on her face. A warped looking smile but a smile all the same.

InuYasha blinked. "What? HEY! I NEVER SAID I WAS TRYING TO KILL YOU! WHERE IN THAT SENTENCE SAYS I WAS TRYING TO KILL YOU?"

He threw the beads at Kagome.

"Hey!" Kagome held her hands up to avoid being hit in the face and picked the beads up and threw them back at him. InuYasha caught them and threw them back. This continued for the next five minutes until Kagome just dropped the beads and attacked InuYasha knocking him to the floor.

"Ack!" InuYasha breath caught in his throat when he hit the floor. Kagome hit him across the face. "Ow-!" InuYasha shoved Kagome off him and stood up rubbing his face. Kagome stood up trying her eyes gleaming with anger. They stared at each other then they lunged at the same time. "Bitch!" InuYasha snapped.

"Mutt!" Kagome yelled as they both pathetically slapped each other repeatedly. The 'audience' watched astonished at the weak fight. Witch found this hilarious and was rolling on the ground holding her stomach laughing. The fight died down until InuYasha held Kagome by the hair as she knelt down on one knee. Kagome had InuYasha by the ear and had him on his knees as well. They were still calling each other names at this point.

"Let go!" InuYasha demanded pulling harder on Kagome's hair.

"N-never!" Kagome whimpered and twisted InuYasha's ear harder causing him to yelp like a dog but he didn't release her hair.

"Let _go!"_ InuYasha demanded louder giving Kagome a sharp tug that sent Kagome onto both her knees.

"Okay, on 3 we let go," Kagome bargained.

"Not until you say I wasn't trying to kill you."

"Fine! Whatever, you weren't trying to kill me! It was the stupid music that blocked your pathetic hearing!"

"…Close enough to an apology."

"I'm not apologizing!"

"Fine! Okay, on 3."

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three!" They said at the same time and let go. They jumped back from each other and stared at one another. Kagome rubbed her head and InuYasha held his throbbing right dog ear. Now they were doing a stare down.

"…"

"…"

At this moment Sesshoumaru and Kikyou emerged into the circle. "InuYasha?" Sesshoumaru looked at InuYasha as Kikyou looked at Kagome. "Kagome that was you yelling?" she asked.

"Sesshoumaru what are you doing here?" InuYasha asked his older half brother, taking a glance at Kikyou who held onto Sesshoumaru's hand and he realized why.

"Whheeee!" a pathway appeared into the circle as Sango came waltzing through with Miroku as she danced to the forgotten music. Miroku looked like he was going to be sick from spinning, and much to his relief Sango slowed down and let go. He held his head and waited until his eyes stopped spinning and for his organs to settle. All eyes were on them.

A/N: Oh boy. We still have a ways to go before everyone knows who's dating who even if they're all standing in the same room. Let's go over who knows who. Sango knows about Sesshoumaru and Kikyou; this doesn't bother Miroku since he doesn't know them. InuYasha just found out about it. They yet still have to know that Kagome's with InuYasha and Sango's with Miroku. AND that Miroku is Kagome's foster brother.

**_Snoochie:_** You're welcome for Suzu, take good care of her! (Whispering so Kagome can't hear) and to help you on your mission to switch Suzu, the real Suzu spends her time in the kitchen with Mrs. Higurashi when Kagome's at school. At night she sleeps at the foot of Kagome's bed.

**_A COOKIE FOR CHAPTER 9 (since I have no idea when I'll finish or post It.):_** When InuYasha can't handle seeing Sesshoumaru and Kikyou together, and Sango with another guy, he leaves the club and goes home…with an unpleasant surprise waiting for him. Over the next week InuYasha isn't his normal self, and this even concerns Kagome who has a secret she's been keeping for 3 years. And that very secret deals with the hanyou she hates and now it's leaking out.

ohhhh a dramatic chappie! sorta...there will be "ha ha"'s. lol.

**_CHAPTER 9: SECRETS OF A LOVER_**

_**LadyDragonStar**_


	9. Scarred Hands part one

Chapter 9 of Dateless

A/N: Geez doesn't anyone understand what the sign "Beware of Dog" means? One of the electricians working on the guitar school walked into our house for some reason without knocking and our beagle, Archie, went nuts. Biting him and whatnot. HELLO! The sign says "Private" and "Beware of Dog"!

Anyway…found out my grades are _horrible._ I already know I'm not the smartest of the idiots around here but it's because I'm so freakin' lazy. My geometry grade is in the 50's, my World Civ. Is in the 60's, SAT PRP is in the 70's. My Keyboarding class is in the 90's but that's because it's so easy. And my art grade is somewhere in the high 80's. It would be higher but I turned in late work. Whoops…my bad.

And…I'm so lonely! My cousin just moved to California for college and I didn't get to call her like I wanted to the night after we all went out for one last Ric's Run. (Best Chinese restaurant ever). Wah! JJ come baaaccckkk! And I don't get to see any of my friends anymore and my cousin that's now the closest one to us (2 hours away, but before we moved we could've rode our bikes to each other's houses if we wanted). But yay unlimited long-distance! I can call them when I can! Which is never! And JJ I need your cell number! And I haven't been able to email anyone since our internet was disconnected so we could hook up the second computer and all with new software. So…I'm left talking to myself. (Maybe this is why I'm talking so much right now. Hm…) But… (sniff)…I MISS EVERYONE! (duh) but yeah…that's basically it. Well on with the story!

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Everything in InuYasha belongs to Rumiko-sensei. But the fan fiction idea is mine. Steal, I report. (Unless you ask permission…nicely.)

A/N: The cookie for chapter 8 was wrong. Now it's been moved up to Chapter 10 or 11. My bad!

**_Current Music…_**Seal: A Kiss From A Rose

Chapter 9: **_Scarred Hands_**

A waste of time. Yeah, that's what it was: a waste of time. InuYasha keh'd folding his arms behind his head as he walked home. His brows knitted together with anger and jealousy. There was no point of him going to the club. Kagome hated his guts, and he hated her. Kikyou wasn't a part of his life anymore and Sango was having too much fun with Miroku to even notice him. He doubted if anyone noticed that he left. No one said anything when he got up. Not even a glance.

_What's to be jealousy? She's not even with me, she's with some one else._ InuYasha's thoughts made him even angrier than before. He didn't even seem to notice he was walking and he was oblivious to his surroundings. _She hardly knows him._ He bit his tongue to stop from saying her name, the name that repeated in his head over and over again since he saw her dance her way into the circle. After all, Sango was his only true friend, it was only natural that he'd be jealous of what he thought could happen between them. It almost happened before.

_And that bastard, Miroku, who does he think he is just walking into her life and sweeping her off her feet and into his arms? He's not even that great._ He glanced at his watch, telling him it was 10:15 p.m. He wouldn't have had to glance at his watch if Sango was with him. They'd be locked in each others arms just standing there. He would've asked her what time it was and she would just look at his wrist that held her waist. But no, Sango would now be looking at Miroku's wrist and not his. _Maybe Sango doesn't like guys like me_. InuYasha thought, putting his confidence lower with being with her even lower. He didn't like that thought and decided to torture Kikyou and Sesshoumaru with plastic sporks.

By the time he reached his apartment complex it was 10:35 PM. _Mom shouldn't be too pissed right? _InuYasha pushed in the code number to be let in. He had told his mom that he would most likely be home around midnight. When he got in he checked the mailboxes and began his three story walk to his apartment. _I can go home, shower, and sleep this whole thing off. And by morning I'll be as happy as a tiny little clam._ But like everyone else, InuYasha failed to realize that clams aren't always happy. _I can forget this ever happening._

Second story…

_Who am I kidding? _InuYasha scuffed his feet along the corridor floors. _Like I could forget all the yelling, Sango dancing her way into the circle, and Kikyou with Sesshoumaru…_InuYasha recalled the last event happening between them.

"_InuYasha?" he felt Kagome's hand touch his shoulder and he glanced at her. "You look like you're about to kill someone." A deep growl emitted from his throat making Kagome raise an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you? You're acting like a dog." _

"_I'll kill him," InuYasha said barely above a whisper. _

"_Hm?"_

"_I'll kill him," he said a little louder in a deeper growl, clenching his fist until his knuckles cracked. He took two walking steps forward then jumped at Sesshoumaru. His hand drew back and he felt his barely used claws slash at his brother's arm just as he was putting his arm up in defense. _

"…_!" Sesshoumaru jumped out of the way a little too late. Blood slowly dripped down his arm and he looked at InuYasha in surprise. His younger sibling stood in front of Kikyou like a guard dog, growling and flexing his fingers for another attack. InuYasha jumped again and people screamed._

"_Kami-sama! Someone stop him!" _

_InuYasha missed Sesshoumaru and scrapped the floor instead, his brother seemed to float in midair as he moved away. When the full demon landed InuYasha was already on his way to get him again but Sesshoumaru was prepared. His fist was drawn back just as InuYasha was close enough and then flew forward and stuck him in the face. _

"_InuYasha!" someone screamed as InuYasha was sent backwards and skidded across the floor. His ears were ringing so he couldn't tell who had yelled his name. He got up on his feet again and went in to attack Sesshoumaru again but someone was in the way._

"_InuYasha! Stop!" Kikyou stood in front of Sesshoumaru, arms open as she frowned at InuYasha. _

_He did. His arm was drawn back, claws extended. His muscles were tense as his arm strained to fly forward. _

"_Don't you dare touch him again InuYasha," Kikyou said in an even tone. Murmurs went through the crowd as two bouncers showed up about to take InuYasha and Sesshoumaru out of the club. _

It just had to be Kikyou who stopped him. Of all the people who were there, it had to be Kikyou. Sango, who had been acting strange, didn't even attempt to step up. And Kagome, she didn't even do anything and she stopped InuYasha from fighting Kouga at school even though she knew that InuYasha probably would've won anyway. _Shit. My life has taken a turn for the worse since that **Kagome** girl showed up. _

Kagome? Even in his mind her name felt like a foreign word even though he had met a few other Kagome's before. That name was popular anyway. _Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, Kagome._ He repeated her name in his mind. "Kagome," his tongue tingled to say her name again, but his throat burned like he had swallowed acid. At first he thought that this Kagome was so evil that just saying her name hurt him but it was something else. His eye twitched and watered and his nose wrinkled in irritation.

"Someone's smoking up a storm," InuYasha covered his nose as he walked down the hall. It smelt like someone had smoked at least half a crate, it smelt so bad that it was burning InuYasha's throat as he breathed. He was five doors away from his apartment and the smell got worse and he could hear someone's smoke detector going off as he wondered who was smoking so much. He wondered if someone had just smoked in the hallways, but smoking wasn't allowed there, only in the apartment itself. The closer he got to his apartment the stronger the smell got and the louder the smoke detector was. Now he began to worry a bit. It could be someone next to his place or across the hall.

Now he was in front of his door, staring at the door knob. It was all coming from his own home. Did a fire start while he was away? But how? Nothing was out that could be burned and everything was off. If so, then his mother wasn't home to know about it. Heart racing, he put his hand on the door knob forgetting to first check it with the back of his hand. Luckily it wasn't even lukewarm. He twisted the handle, expecting it to be locked but it wasn't. Really worried now about his mother's safety he opened the door thinking a stranger had gotten in. As soon as the door opened smoke rushed into his face making him cough.

"Damn it!" he covered his mouth and rushed in, coughing as she shut the door behind him. It was a miracle he could even breathe with all the smoke that filled the place. He looked around to see if his mother was there. The living room was empty and only the TV and lamp was on, giving an eerie yellow glow through the dense smoke like fog. He coughed again as he looked down the hall way.

"Mother?" he called out over the smoke detector. It was hard to tell where the smoke was coming from so he couldn't follow it to the source.

"In here InuYasha!" came his mother's voice from the kitchen and he instantly followed it. The second he stepped into the kitchen he wished he was back at the dance club with Sango and the others. Even wishing that he was dancing with Kagome or the two over enthusiastic girls at the entrance. None of this was even close to a laughing matter, including the way his mother was dressed.

Izayoi stood at the table facing InuYasha. She was in her pink bathrobe and purple fluffy bunny slippers; her hair that reached her ankles was tied up in a braid with a black ribbon. Her skin looked ghostly pale grey from the smoke and she did _not_ look happy to really see her son standing there.

In front of her, in the middle of the table was a large metal bowl which was the source of the smoke. Inside was a small fire and as InuYasha took a few steps forward to see what was inside he hated himself right then.

His mother, his poor innocent mother who had been trying to keep InuYasha safe from the dangers of the world, was burning all his cigarettes he had been buying over the past two months. "Mother," he began, looking into his mother's eyes that were watering and he could see tried tears down her face. She looked royally pissed and sad at the same time.

"What are you doing?" InuYasha asked, even though it was obvious. He just felt really stupid for even starting to save all the cigarettes up and hiding them around his room. Questions was…how did she find them all? The only time she ever went into his room was for spring cleaning and it was the middle of fall. (October 23)

"Making dinner," Izayoi faked a smile while picking up the stove lighter to her left. She put the end of it in the bowl and moved it in a circle, igniting the rest of the packs. Almost instantly the blaze grew bigger, telling InuYasha she had doused the packs in something before she lit them. The blaze was a size where, if left unattended, could burn the place down. "Ha!" his mother laughed clapping her hands together.

"Mother!" was all InuYasha could say as he rushed to her side trying to figure out what to do. "What the hell are you doing?" he grabbed his mother's wrist to stop her from putting the lighter back in and risking burning her hand. "You'll burn the place down, not to mention yourself!" His mother didn't resist as he yanked the lighter from her hand and put it out of her reach.

Izayoi looked up at him like she was guilty of murder as a single tear left her eye. "You swear too? You smoke and swear! For how long?" she cried.

"How long?" InuYasha didn't remember when he started to smoke but when he did start no one seemed to care so he never stopped. "How should I know!" that was a stupid answer, but it was true. He didn't remember when he started to swear or when he started smoking.

"So you've been smoking and swearing since you came into this world?" Izayoi said sarcastically. "I thought I raised you better than that!" she put her face in her hands, InuYasha still held onto her wrist and wouldn't let go. "My little boy is a crack head! A gangster! A junkie! An American!" she wailed into her hands, her shoulders shaking with sobs.

InuYasha gulped, letting go of her wrist. "I am not!" he breathed in all at once from holding his breath and began a series of coughs. "Mother I am not any of those things!" he looked around for anything to put out the fire. "I'm not a little boy anymore!" This only made Izayoi cry even more, like it was the end of the world and InuYasha couldn't help but think she was over reacting.

She was too busy crying over her son that she didn't care about the fire and she ran into the living room and InuYasha heard her land on the couch sobbing into the cushions.

InuYasha looked down at the bowl; it's flame, instead of getting smaller, grew even bigger than before. It was hot and he could hardly breathe.

"Shit," InuYasha's body tensed up, preparing itself for what he was about to do. He took a sharp breath and grabbed the bowl with his bare hands and he regretted it, but it was too late now. With hands burning with all the fires of hell he dashed to the sink only to see that the bowl was too big to fit in and if he tried to put it in, the burning contents would spill over the counter. Cursing he ran to his only choice, the tub which was on the other side of the bathroom.

"ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" he tried not to scream like a girl so all that came out of his throat were squeals of pain as he ran to the bathroom, past his sobbing mother on the couch. When he reached the bathroom he saw that it was shut and he did what he had no choice to do, which was smash it down with his all mighty hanyou strength. "Damn it!" he danced on the spot when he got through as he jumped over the half of the door he smashed. He ran to the tub and dropped the bowl in, not caring that he had burned his thumbs in the process, at least now he eliminated the huge risk of burning the building down. Well…he hadn't turned the water on yet which posed as a problem. How was he supposed to turn the knobs of the tub? Biting his bottom lip, he turned the cold water tap and sighed with relief when the water put out the flame.

There must've been at least 20 packs in the bowl, smoldering their last moments before the water took them out. And now it was all gone. How much yen did he spend on those packs?

"No use crying over spilt milk," InuYasha turned away from the bowl letting it fill with water as he walked to the bathroom sink. Using his elbows he twisted the tap on and stuck his hands under the running water. It hurt worse than when they were actually burning but the smell of burning flesh went down a bit. Under the water he could see the blisters that were forming on his palms; shiny and red spots all over. He looked in the mirror to see his hair was a mess, not that he really cared, his skin had blotches of ashes on it from the cigarettes, and his eyes were red from the smoke. His whole left face was already forming a bruise from the fight with Sesshoumaru. No one had even tried to stop it. Just Kikyou.

He dashed over to the tub and turned the water off and ran back to run his hands over the ice cold water that felt like heaven to him.

"…" Kagome from Miroku to Kikyou. Sango sat with Miroku next to Sesshoumaru. She was quiet and only fiddled with her straw in her drink in thought, she sighed and leaned her head on Miroku's shoulder. He responded by putting an arm around her. Kagome bit her lip and looked away from them and to the other two. She had never seen Sesshoumaru before in her life, she wasn't even sure if they went to the same school; he looked older than the average student. Sesshoumaru gave her a cold stare that sent shivers of ice down her back and she was forced to look to Kikyou. Kikyou, her cousin, was holding ten napkins folded together to Sesshoumaru's arm.

"Are you sure you will be all right?" she asked him, checking the cut underneath the napkins. She kept her eyes on Sesshoumaru's face.

"I'll heal in less than a day," Sesshoumaru tried to take his arm way, but Kikyou wouldn't let him. It plucked his nerves like an ancient harp how Kikyou was treating him at the moment: too much care and whatnot. He was a _demon_, didn't she see that? A cut like the one on his arm didn't even make him flinch. He wouldn't have gotten it anyway if he wasn't caught off guard. He never used his true demon powers since he had no reason to. It wasn't everyday that he was attacked.

"InuYasha really caught you off guard," Kikyou glanced at Kagome as she continued to talk to Sesshoumaru, dabbing at the cut that was slowly bleeding. Kagome returned the look Kikyou gave her and turned her attention to her drink. She picked it up and swilled it around, pretending there was something in it.

She didn't want to hear what they were saying. It wasn't her fault anyway that InuYasha went off like that. She didn't know why he had gotten so angry and what excuse was good enough to lunge at Kikyou's date like that. Was it InuYasha's jealousy or some bigger reason? She looked up to see that Sesshoumaru and Kikyou were gone.

"They went home," Sango informed her, realizing Kagome was just staring at the two empty seats. Kagome looked at the table, not particularly caring at that those two did. It wasn't her business anyway.

The music was still blaring and not to Kagome's surprise, there were still tons of people there dancing and talking. Friday night looked like their busiest night of the week While the strangers felt like dancing and chattering away like parrots on crack, she didn't. _I want to go home…and take a bath._ Kagome thought, knowing she smelt like smoke considering that when InuYasha came to pick her up he had just finished a cigarette. Not only that but here was a smoking section in the back and the smell was drifting throughout the club, it seemed pointless to even make a smoking section at all. _Maybe the smell is getting to Miroku too…and he would like to go home too…_Kagome noticed how quiet he was and he looked really tired, at the same time his nose twitched every 5 seconds. "Miroku?" she acknowledged him

Miroku's eyes flickered up at her, half asleep and looked to Kagome. "Uh…what Kagome?" he yawned, stretching his arms after Sango lifted her head off his shoulder.

"When are we leaving?" Kagome stifled the yawn she couldn't prevent from watching Miroku's contagious yawn.

Miroku turned and looked ay Sango who was smacking her lips in boredom. "would you like to leave now?" he asked her, watching her yawn and rub her eye. "I take that as a yes."

"So we can?" Kagome asked her hands on the table about to stand up. Miroku nodded and helped Sango up as she swayed a bit. In silence, the 3 left the club.

"Sango? Try to stay awake," Miroku jumped a bit trying to wake Sango up as she snoozed on his back.

"I can't help it…I don't even feel alive right now…" Sango stifled a yawn as her words were slurred together. She snuggled into Miroku's shoulder.

"Considering you had consumed a fair amount of sugar…and not to mention a bottle of beer…I except that your body would be tired rather quickly from such quick energy."

"an obvious side effect," Kagome said ½ to herself; she was walking 4 feet behind them.

Gods…she wasn't hating tonight…Why did all the bad things happen to her when she was hoping for some form of joy? Gah! And it was always over a boy too! First that Houjou guy who became a little to close and never gave her space. He was always spoiled her to the point Kagome was pulling her hair out yelling "No! I don't want anything right now! And don't ask again in 5 seconds!" Houjou ended up leaving after Kagome went on a screaming lecture on a girl's personal space and went into silence, never speaking to her again. Then came Kouga who thought that the first "hello" he gave her made them a couple and now he's a "Stalker Houjou." And…then there's InuYasha. Constantly bickering over something, a smoker, and Kikyou's ex…she could go no forever with reasons to hate him, down to the way she hated his skin tone.

"Please, try to stay awake Sango. I don't even remember where your apartment complex is," Miroku shook Sango a little again and she only grumbled.

_Make her **walk,** she has legs._ Kagome wanted to say but kept her mouth shut without realizing she was glaring at them both.

For a while no one said anything. All they could hear was the cars going buy, night insects, and the neighborhood dog howling in the distance. As a car passed, it honked its horn at another car, making Sango jerk awake. "Wha…?" she blinked, one eye after the other.

"Good. Now that you're awake, you can walk to stay awake and tell me where to go," Miroku bent down onto his knee to let Sango down. Without a word Sango slid off his back and stood up, walking slowly. She walked the same pace as Kagome and soon found herself walking next to Kagome.

She looked at her with a sideways glance. This was the same girl from the mall and the Kikyou wannabe to InuYasha. And more news told her that she was Miroku's foster sister. "You're Kagome right?" Sango asked her with a kind smile. "I'm Sango," she held out her hand for Kagome to shake.

"Hi Sango," Kagome briefly shook her hand before taking it back and putting it in her pocket. She already knew a bit about her without wanting to. Kagome wanted nothing more than to say she had no interest in being friends with her. Although Sango did seem nice, but she didn't want another reason to have to be forced to see InuYasha. And if Sango knew InuYasha as long as InuYasha had told her, then that would mean that she's known Kikyou since the beginning. She was there at the end.

"Do you already know Miroku?" Sango asked, tugging on the back of Miroku's shirt, making him walk between the two girls like a wall. Kagome nodded. Sango looked at her with slight surprise. "Really? That's cool."

"Sango, meet my foster sister," Miroku explained, putting an arm around the two girls. He wasn't going to miss out of giving out introductions; it was one of his favorite pass times…especially between two girls.

Sango's grin broadened, but Kagome could see in her eyes that she didn't really care, and neither did she. "Miroku's told me a lot about you," Sango said as Kagome blushed and glanced at Miroku in way that said "how could you?"

Kagome was about to go on about something else but Sango cut in. "Hey, are you really with InuYasha?" she asked casually making Kagome blush and looking away nodding. Sango's voice had a tone that showed she didn't really approve of the match up. "InuYasha told me he was matched up with his ex's cousin and since you resemble her so much I figured out that it was you."

"How'd you know that I'm Kikyou's cousin?" Kagome had the feeling that Sango could read minds and she wanted some magic to make her poof away in smoke.

"Besides Miroku telling me, InuYasha told me as we were walking to our table at the club after what happened. I didn't want to say anything about it since everyone seemed on another planet than Earth." Sango looked up at the up coming building. "I'd stay and talk more but this is where I leave." She swung her arms in front of her, quietly hitting her hands as there was an awkward silence. Biting her lip she stepped in front of Miroku. "Would you mind walking with me?" she asked. Miroku didn't waste anytime answering and nodded. Sango held out her hand for him to take. "Kagome, do you want to come too? InuYasha lives on the same floor as me, I'm sure he's wandering around right now."

Kagome shook her head politly. "No, I'll wait here."

She watched as Miroku and Sango walked up the side walk, hand in hand to the building and pursed her lip. She looked up and sighed deeply. She was standing smack under a street light in the middle. "Great, spot light's on me on a scene where I realize I'm all alone while everyone else has found true love." Kagome didn't even look at the building and decided she wasn't going to wait for them and started to walk home by herself.

"Other than InuYasha attacking Sesshoumaru, I had a great time with you." A way too common sentence at the end of dates but it was true. Sango walked closer to Miroku, holding his hand a little tighter than before.

"I agree. Maybe we can do something together again when ever you are free," Miroku suggested, swinging his arm a bit as they walked up the stairs to the second floor.

"Sounds good."

There was a pause of silence. "Miroku?"

"Hm?"

"You didn't seem that surprised that InuYasha and Kagome had been paired up."

"Should I be? I am a little, seeing the irony of InuYasha being paired up with Kikyou's blood relative, but I somewhat saw it coming. Kikyou and Kagome are nearly one and the same." Miroku let go of Sango's hand so he could put them in his pockets.

"Hm…" Sango nodded eyes on his hands. She wasn't used to not holding someone's hand. Well she only held InuYasha's but still. She and InuYasha always cuddled or held hands whenever they could or wanted to.

"Kagome never tell me his name but she described him to me and I figured he went to our school and the only dog demon I knew was him. Besides, I had seen him once or twice at the shrine with Kikyou-you were there with him I believe," he nudged her ribs and she giggled and slapped him playfully away.

Sango slowed down and stopped. She smelled something that wasn't supposed to be there. "Do you smell that?" she asked, looking up at Miroku.

"What?" Miroku sniffed the air. "Did someone fart?" he joked, sniffing again.

"I smell smoke. No one is allowed to smoke here, at least in the hallways," Sango looked around as though to see a fire. Miroku looked around too but didn't expect to see anything.

"Maybe someone decided to disobey the rules and smoke one," he guessed.

"I guess you're right," Sango stopped at her apartment and waited for Miroku to catch up. "Well, this is where I leave you-at least for now anyways. Thanks again for tonight." She gave him a smile and blushed and twiddled her thumbs behind her back. She stood on her toes and pecked his cheek, her smile broadened at his blushing face.

"No problem, I'll see you Monday then?" Miroku hugged her then turned and left. Sango waited until he was out of sight before looking 4 doors away to InuYasha's place.

_Was it InuYasha? He knows he can't smoke out in the halls…the moron._ She unlocked the door and went inside.

"Sango! You're back!" Sango's younger brother was at the couch in pj's, complete with Invader Zim slippers.

"Thanks for the obvious," Sango said sarcastically but with a smile. "Why are you so excited to see me? Usually you don't care if I'm home, Kohaku." She kicked off her shoes and set her keys on the table next to her.

Kohaku chuckled and flipped the channels. "Because I am and…" he trailed off as the commercials vanished and his show came back on.

"And what?" Sango asked while walking to her room, she heard Kohaku jump up and follow her. She picked up Kirara and started to pet her, sitting on the bed.

"You're in trouble!" with a gleeful laugh Kohaku spun out of the room and into his room, slamming the door shut behind him making Sango jump and drop Kirara. She responded with a high meow and ran under the bed.

"What?" she said dully, getting up and leaving the room. "What did I do?" she asked no one in particular walking to the living room. Kirara pranced after her, batting at her ankles as she walked down the hallway. Sango looked for her father, passing Kohaku who was jumping on the couch having bolted past her after running into his room.

"Sango-in here!" came the disembodied voice of her father in the kitchen. Sango ignored Kohaku's chants of "You're in trouble! You're in trouble!" rolling her eyes at him and obeying her father.

"Yes? Do you need something?" Sango said innocently, confused at what he wanted and why Kohaku said she was in trouble. She knew that she told him about going to the dance club with InuYasha and her date, she came back before her due time. She didn't do anything wrong except get high off of sugar, so why was she in trouble? Only God knew that answer to that question. She came into the dining part of the kitchen, her dad sitting at the table with a deep look on his face. His hand was holding something and Sango had her eyes on it.

"Take a seat, Sango," her father said, sounding just like a cop, he gestured towards the chair next to him. "We need to talk."

Sango gave him a perplexed look and obeyed, sitting down and then pulling herself closer to the table.

"Talk about what?" she asked.

"I know that you're mothers passing has been hard on you two…" he began.

_Oh know…it's…one of **those** talks_. Sango braced herself for a long night and let her father continue.

"For some, it would have put them into depression. For others…it would drive them towards drugs." He gave Sango a hard look, making her gulp. She was getting some clue on what this talk was really about. "Sango…"

But Sango cut him off and spoke up. "I haven't been doing drugs-I'm not in depression! Whatever you're thinking it's-it's _wrong! _Just like how wrong it is for a dog and cat to be together!" Kirara gave a meow upon hearing her second name, cat.

"Don't get hot-headed. I wasn't accusing you. I know that you've adjusted well in the passed few years but I have some questions," he opened his hand to reveal the object. "Whose is this?"

Sango gulped. Oh great…stupid InuYasha has gotten her into trouble. She stared at the half used cigarette in her dad's hand. "That's not mine," she said quickly. "It's Kohaku's. The moron's been hanging out with the Seiko girl way too much."

"Don't pin this on your brother, it's not his---"

"Wait! What does this have to do with mom?" Sango asked, suddenly remembering the previous subject.

"Nothing, I wanted to see if you were depressed again, back to this cigarette," he looked down at the tobacco substance again. "You're friend, InuYasha, does he smoke?"

Sango hesitated. If she told the truth, she could get InuYasha more help before his habit became life long. He'd stop his way of escaping his little depression over Kikyou and move on with some real help for once and not some stupid way like always…such as throwing a computer out the window which he proved didn't fix the computer at all and only got him grounded for a year. She stared at the cigarette, pushed Kirara away from it so she'd stop sniffing it and looked passed her dad. "I don't know."

Her dad rolled his eyes. "I come home from work, see everything is normal except for this-sitting on my lovely new couch which luckily didn't catch fire. It didn't come from Kohaku, he's too young to know how to smoke. You, I know you don't because I would be able to smell it on you and so would Kirara," Kirara meowed again. "This leaves InuYasha who's the only explanation."

"But," Sango began but lost her sentence.

"I hear he's going through a tough time over his girlfriend breaking up with him. He doesn't need to turn to drugs for solutions."

"Oh my God…you think he's junkie!" Sango exclaimed, slapping her hand against the table drawing Kohaku's attention to them both. "This all has to do with him being a hanyou doesn't it? You said so yourself that demons were never good! Always doing bad things and whatnot! It's not true! He's just as good as any other human being!"

"I wasn't saying that! I only wanted to know if he was alright! We could get him _help_ Sango! He's always had a good life up until you told me how angry he's been, saying that nothing he did over the years was worth anything! Signs of depression!"

"He's fine, just in denial over Kikyou. Learn some teenage stuff Dad, people don't go into depression just because of things like this."

"Some do," he corrected her. He looked at the cigarette again. "I have enough proof to show that he is doing drugs, at least smoking. His mother wouldn't like this. Not at all, especially since her ex-husband does this now too."

"How'd you know that?" Sango asked, a bit surprised but instantly dropped it. "Please don't tell on him! He'll know I was involved somehow! He'll hate me then he won't have anyone to talk to except his wall! He can't do that again! It's weird!"

Her dad laughed and set the tobacco on the table. "I won't tell! I just want to let you know something may be wrong with him, find out if he really did start to smoke because of what happened or not. See if he really is becoming depressed over nothing and we can get help for him." Sango's dad got up and left, leaving Sango utterly confused and annoyed.

_That was completely pointless! I'd be asleep right now if he didn't bring this whole thing up!_ Sango groaned and left to her room, still ignoring Kohaku who was asking how long she was grounded for.

A/N: okay…I'm really sorry about this but…I'm gonna have to cut this chapter into two parts. Part one and well...part two. Lol. It's too long as it is compared to my other chapters. And the chapter isn't even done yet so I've decided to cut in half with a butcher's knife. Muahaha!

**Scarred Hands: Part Two-** will be up soon!

LDS

p.s: CELEBRATE PEOPLE! We've reached the beginning of the main plot! YAY! HAPPY NEW YEAR! (it's the year of the dog! GO INUYASHA! IT'S YOUR YEAR!)


End file.
